


Native Synth: Part VI

by RieWiggles



Series: Stories of the Wastelanders: MacCready Arc [7]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Action, Adventure, BoS, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Commonwealth Minutemen, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genocide, Minutemen, Romance, Smut, Synths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: 2309: When numerous synths in Diamond City had gone missing, Nick Valentine has requested assistance of Charlie MacCready, the synth womb daughter of mercenaries-turned-ranchers Karlie and Robert MacCready. While on the case, they find the disappearances to be associated with The Brotherhood of Steel, which was revived by an old friend from Little Lamplight. Meanwhile, Nate is terminally ill and spends his last days bringing together his "Round Table" of companions to figure a solution to stop the mass genocide of synths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is inspired by Aloy from Horizon Zero Dawn while Casian is a knock-off of Castiel from Supernatural, similarly to Ray bearing overwhelming similarities to Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

 Diamond City glistened with the night sky. The world looked entirely different than Sanctuary. At least, that was what Charlie thought.

Charlie MacCready was used to trips to the ballpark, but she hadn’t lived there. Her life revolved around nature. It revolved around the ranch she grew up in. It revolved around her mother and father, who raised her to survive. For them, it wasn’t twenty-one years of her life that revolved around teaching her all she needed to know. It was six.

Charlie was a synth womb baby. She was the second baby to survive to full term. However, there was a catch with her success: she aged rapidly. Her grandfather, an older man named Ray, had searched frantically for help. Instead, he found an old friend, a man of great knowledge not just for his “clan,” but from the Native life that existed centuries before the atomic annihilation of the world.

* * *

 

**2305**

* * *

 

Cheveyo was frail and old, however, his age fooled many. He grew up looking to the Great Khans, a tribe of outlaws who traveled the Mojave. His age didn’t stop the wrinkled man from what he did. He was athletic, strong. Most of all, he helped Raymond get on his feet after the MacCready had escaped slavery.

Ray asked for Cheveyo’s help.

“My granddaughter has an interest into Native culture. She already knows how to skin for pelts. She’s a farmhand for her parents, but I think she has an eye for being with nature than being on a farm.”

“Farm is with nature, Ray.”

“It’s not like that.”

Ray aided Cheveyo into the MacCready home. He was surprised to see the steam brick walls. The floors were cracked oak wood, but were built strong. It was very homey, very cozy. The old, frail man took a seat in Ray’s son’s favorite chair. The older man nodded, before fetching the subject.

Charlie was only a child at that time. Despite she was two years old, she looked almost five to six. Her long, ginger hair was a mess. It tangled and was hard in some areas, others were braided. She donned a patched, dark plaid sleeveless top, which was accented with fox pelt edges. Her pants were molerat skin, stitched. Her moccasin boots were fringed. Behind the girl was her parents. Her father looked nothing like his father, as his face was sharp, and his hair was long and wavy. It flowed down to the bottom of his ear in the front, and cascaded to the mid-neck in the back. Charlie took the most after her mother, having her ginger hair, freckles, and the curved nose, with the exception of her father’s icy blue irises and sharpened facial features. Her nonchalant mother, Karlie MacCready, aged slightly, as her chin gaunt to her cheeks. She had a round-ish face, her eyes were close-set, illuminated by her hazel irises. Her piggy nose was accented by her thick freckles. She had full lips, which concaved at the bottom towards the middle. Karlie went by her maiden name, Quinn, which was what everyone knew her by, in exception to a slight few, who resorted to “Freckles” or “K-Mac.” Quinn was a very small woman, despite her husband was rather small as well. She kept her curly ginger hair behind her ears with a black baseball cap. In her mouth was Mutkush, which was her every day resort to help with her excruciating headaches.

“You found the guy?” MacCready asked, his expression blank.

Ray nodded. Charlie seemed extremely curious as to what was happening.

“Who is this man?”

Cheveyo bent forward to the young girl.

“Is this the one?”

“Yes, sir.”

The old man smiled at the synth. She was confused and scared. The young girl began to tug at her father’s shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I am Cheveyo, Young One. Your parents request for me to train you.”

“Train me?” Charlie looked back at the two, confused and even more scared.

“Is he taking me away?”

“No. You’re going to be here in Sanctuary. We’re just schooling you.”

“Why can’t I go to school with the other children?”

Charlie was visibly upset.

MacCready bent down to his daughter’s level. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You’re growing way too fast for the other children. This man’s going to teach you how to be better. You’re going to learn how to survive.”

Charlie’s eyes welled up with tears.

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Charlie entered a building located on the East side of the stadium. Inside were partying trouble makers, a gang known as the “Brittle Bracers.” The men all turned to the ginger, intrigued by her appearance.

Charlie’s hair was pulled back from the top, the bottoms tied with beads and wraps. Feathers of all sorts of colors were placed after each one. Her ears were pierced with feathers, her dreadlocks flowing with even more. The free hair that flowed was curly and messy. Her face was sharp, with a small chin that squared to the jaw lines, her thin lips that curved in all sorts of directions, and her dangerous icy blue eyes that were pronounced with the surrounding freckles on her cheeks. Charlie donned a brown jumpsuit, stitched from a leotard, which was a lighter brown tunic that served as a t-shirt. The stitches of the leotard that descended to her crotch was stitched and held together with corset strings. On top of the jumpsuit was a dark brown denim vest, that zipped closed with a belt at the bottom, the collar sticking out. She donned a feathered necklace. Her skirt consisted of wolf pelts, grey-ish brown, flowing freely in the air. Her boots were suede, and were a light grey-ish brown like the pelts. In her gloved hands was her signature compound bow.

“I’m looking for Keagan Lott.”

A laughter escaped the mouths of the gang, with a crescendo. Charlie wasn’t having it.

“Keagan Lott!”

The synth shot her bow to one of the men. He screamed, his shoulder bleeding. Out from the throne before her emerged a young woman, donning leathers that were spiked. She had dark skin, her eyes fixated to the ginger.

“That’s enough!” She called out.

The leader approached Charlie. She seemed interested.

“The man owed us some debt, but we can’t find him either.”

“So he took off?”

“Who knows? Haven’t seen him for a week.”

The leader held her hand out.

“I’m Butcher. And you are-“

“I prefer not to introduce myself.”

“Suit yourself.”

The woman cupped her hand in Charlie’s cheek. She seemed disgusted.

“If you find that Bastard, tell him he owes us five grand.”

“Of caps, you mean?”

Butcher laughed. She turned around to return to her throne.

“What good are dollar bills nowadays?”

Charlie nodded, before approaching the man she shot her bow to. She pulled the arrow from his shoulder, before wiping it on his shirt.

“Thank you for the help,” she said calmly, before leaving the building.

* * *

 

The synth walked the streets, not looking to anyone. People noticed her Native attire, commenting on it, seemingly noting she was a huntress from Far Harbor. Charlie seemed to not care how people felt about her appearance. It was the Wasteland after all. Anarchy was her suited lifestyle, with the post-apocalyptic stylization appealing to her admiration for others. On the other hand, Diamond City people were looking to live high and mighty, and while they were used to all kinds of travelers, people who were interested in Native American culture were of rare quantity.

Charlie closed the door behind her. She felt the bags under her eyes. The synth then moved to the desk, before placing her bow down.

“You’re back! Have you heard anything on Lott?”

“Heard he owes some money. Nothing more.”

Charlie turned to the synth who was looking at her. He was a Gen-2, donning a trench coat, a buttoned up shirt, tie, and trousers.

“Valentine, I’m getting closer on this.”

“I know you are.”

Charlie took a seat. She rubbed her face.

“You’ve been phenomenal with the cases here, Kiddo. You’ve only been here for a month and you’ve solved numerous ones.”

“You asked my help, Valentine.”

Nick put out his cigarette. He took a seat next to the young man behind him.

Charlie had known Casian was a shy individual. Nonetheless, his detective capabilities surpassed even hers. Charlie was a good tracker. She knew how to find people. As for Casian, however, he knew too much detail, even more than her.

The young man had looked to Valentine as a father figure. He even called Nick “Father.” However, he knew for a fact that it wasn’t the case. Casian had seen his real father, but never paid mind to who he actually was. It was just a hunch he had.

The man aged like Charlie. He was another Synth Womb baby after all. His eyes were hooded, captivating her with icy blue irises. His hair was dark brown, his jawline was soft. His nose was large, with full lips that had people calling him “Pretty Boy.” However, Casian may have been a Pretty Boy, but he was also very antisocial. He knew how to shoot a gun, but never bothered to know who he was shooting.

Charlie liked to flirt with him. However, he couldn’t understand her most of the time, and he couldn’t even pick up on sarcasm.

She approached him and Valentine to check out the case.

“Well, Casian, seems like Cupid struck me, because you look incredibly handsome today.”

The brunette looked at the ginger, confused.

He paused for a moment. His eyes strained almost closed. His full lips were slightly open in an “O” shape.

“… Cupids don’t exist.”

Charlie stammered.

“I-It was just a- never mind.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

 

**2309**

* * *

 

 “General!”

Nate turned to spot a few Minutemen had approached him. Their expressions were grim. He pulled out his cigarette, before holding his hand out.

“We found a Battleship just south of Spectacle Island! The people there are worried!”

Beside him was his synth wife Curie. She held his hand tight, worried as to why there was a large ship in the ocean. He looked down to her, before nodding.

Inside the room was his former trusted mercenary, MacCready. The rancher had a bad feeling in his gut. He didn’t think twice before he said, “I’ll check it out.”

“I’ll send Ramirez with you.”

The rancher and recruit traveled Southeast on horseback. MacCready was uninterested in the complements about the horses. He rode his favorite, Karus, with pride, was the dark brown horse blended in with almost all the nature, allowing it to survive. Out of all horses they had, Karus had a close tie to the rancher, almost as if he was a dog.

Ramirez and MacCready roped their mounts about a quarter mile from the sight. They traveled with caution, before spotting the ship. It was rather large, extending about halfway to Spectacle Island. The two men paid close attention to the details that happened within the ship, until they noticed something very alarming.

_The occupants were donned in Brotherhood gear and some even donned power armor._

MacCready grew concerned of the sight. After he had seen enough, he ordered Ramirez to gather more Minutemen and do some more recon. He mounted onto Karus, before riding back.

* * *

 

“Nate, I am telling you, I’m not bullshitting! Why would I bullshit about this?”

MacCready entered the office while Deacon and Nate conversed. The General turned to the rancher.

Surely, Nate’s response to Deacon wasn’t that he didn’t believe him. He was just in shock.

“Did you find anything at the Battleship?”

MacCready paused for a moment. He sighed.

“You bet I did.”

* * *

 

Charlie and Casian had both made an appearance out in Diamond City. They checked Lott’s residence, in hopes they would find a clue.

Charlie looked around for abnormalities. Casian checked the desks.

“So we rule the gang out with Lott’s disappearance. They want him back, too.”

The ginger checked the futon for anything unusual. Suddenly, she spotted some skid marks on the ground.

“Cass, check this out.”

Casian approached Charlie, before shrugging.

“You see the skid mark here?”

“Uh, yes?”

And look at the rug!”

The rug was pulled out. It was flipped over in all directions.

“It looks like he was dragged out.”

Casian went back to the desk, before finding some folders. He inspected them.

“Says here that he’s a synth,” he responded.

Charlie approached the paper.

She gasped.

“It makes so much sense!”

She then went back to the evidence, before calling, “These disappearances in Diamond City are all synths!”

The synth in the trench coat began to feel anxious. Charlie then noticed some blood in one of the spots covered.

“It doesn’t look like much. Maybe he punched someone or someone punched him?”

Both shrugged. The ginger continued to look for more clues. Casian went back to reading.

After awhile, Charlie heard a “Hmm,” escape his lips.

“He was worried that someone was following him. He saw stares of predatory intent.”

“Stares of predatory intent? Cass, you talk funny.”

Casian approached the ginger, before handing her the diary. He then grabbed his knife, before cutting a piece of the rug.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

MacCready made his way out in the early morning, with some gear. He approached the ship, even closer, enough for the guards to see him.

“Hey!” One of the knights yelled, as he came up.

“Are you human?”

“Do you need to probe me to make sure?”

One night looked to the other.

“Make sure you wear gloves.”

“He’s human alright.”

The knights let the rancher through. Nonetheless, one escorted him.

“Are you looking to join, Citizen?”

“I’m looking to speak with the leader.”

“And who the hell do you think you are?”

MacCready smirked. His smug grin had them on their guard.

“I’m a fucking Minuteman.”

Guns went in the air. He knew he would have been trapped. Nonetheless, he saw something that made the risk a must.

Suddenly, a figure approached the knights.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing, Elder! Just Minuteman scum!”

The figure looked to the man, before recognizing him.

“Guns down!”

The knights looked at each other.

“I said, guns down!”

She then looked back to the rancher.

“Come with me.”

He hesitantly followed. It was too much of a coincidence for the Elder to be…

Said figure opened the door to an office. It was nicely clean, savor the rust on the walls.

“Will you sit or stand?”

“I prefer to stand, thank you very much.”

“Seems like you didn’t change.”

The Elder made way to the desk before sitting down.

“I thought we took out the Brotherhood back in the 80’s.”

“Only whoever was here in the Commonwealth. We’re still strong.”

“Sure you are.”

The figure looked up to MacCready. Brown eyes peered to him out of curiosity.

“Lucy,” he said.

“I see you’re still operating with the Brotherhood of Squeal.”

“Funny.”

Lucy looked the same, at least to the former mayor of Little Lamplight. She was aged, but still looked young at the same time. Her hair was almost greying, but was still dark. Her face looked innocent, at least that was what MacCready thought.

“I heard that the Commonwealth became a safe place, similarly to the Capital Wasteland. The Raiders were run out, we heard.”

“Not all of them.” He looked back at Lucy.

“I heard stories about you, RJ. I read your book. How is your wife?”

He didn’t answer.

“And your son?”

“Married.” That was all he responded.

“Right. I’m sorry to hear about your first wife.”

She got up from her desk.

“What is the Brotherhood doing back in the Commonwealth?” he asked.

She looked down.

“Synths.”

“Excuse me?”

“There are synths still walking the Earth.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?”

She expressed frustration.

“You do not see the damage they’ve done?”

The rancher looked around, then pointed to the wall to his right. His expression was confused.

“We have synths in the Commonwealth and we’re the safest place in the Wasteland. Explain how they’re bad?”

“They’re a technological abomination that is going to wipe mankind.”

He shook his head.

“Again, keywords: we have synths. Again, Commonwealth: safe. Explain how this is bad.”

Lucy crossed her arms. She looked down.

“My daughter is a synth, and she’s the most precious thing in my life. You’re telling me she’s dangerous.”

She was surprised to know his daughter wasn’t human.

“You people are breeding synths now?”

He suddenly became angered.

“The Brotherhood is here to wipe the synths off the face of the Earth. We are going to do just that. Precious to you or not, that thing you raised is a killing machine that will wipe humanity from existence.”

He shook his head.

“Your logic is so ass backwards, you do understand that?”

Her expression was pure anger.

“Lucy, if you threaten to kill my family, doesn’t matter if it’s human or machine,”

He paused, pointing to her.

“I will kill you.”

He then turned to leave.

She felt a strain in her chest.

“I’m sorry that our meeting didn’t go as planned, RJ.”

He looked back to her.

“As planned? We haven’t seen each other in over twenty years.”

He turned to leave. The knights blocked his path.

“Let him go!” Lucy ordered.

They moved away, allowing MacCready to move past them. As he did, he reached into his chest. He pressed a button, allowing the office to explode.

The brotherhood soldiers all began to shoot, frantically. He grabbed a downed knight’s rifle, before firing back. The rancher quickly made it out of the ship, onto a row boat.

“Ramirez, go!” he yelled, before he felt a sharp burn in his stomach.

Ramirez shot MacCready with a laser pistol. His stomach began to dissolve through the wound, having shot his intestine.

Injured, he still fought Ramirez for his life. As they fought, Ramirez was suddenly grabbed by a mirelurk, before pulled into the water. The rancher rowed back, as fast as he could, injured, while looking at the burning battleship and the blood that stained the top of the ocean.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Casian double checked the files on the missing cases that have happened throughout the month. He scattered them about, questioning if they all were human or machine. Charlie wrote down the names, before going into the streets asking if anyone had known.

She was greatly disappointed to hear a lot of disapproval about synths, despite the new mayor had opened Diamond City to them.

Charlie knew who she was. Granted, her body was organic. Granted, she didn’t need a synth component. Nonetheless, she saw herself less human just for knowing that her womb was machine.

Casian had no idea who he was. He just knew that he grew too fast compared to others. He and Charlie were alike in that aspect. On the other hand, people had treated Cas as a synth, considering he was soft-spoken and almost mute. He was easily weirded out by people. He panicked in crowds. He was just… _antisocial._

Charlie opened back up into the office. As she began to close the door, a sudden bloodied hand startled her by keeping it open.

“Dad?”

MacCready held his left arm against his abdomen. Nick suddenly sprang to action.

“Ellie, get me the first aid kit! Stat!”

“No!”

The rancher refused. He slumped against the desk that Casian had just sat in. He was definitely in great pain, his stomach bleeding profusely and intestines almost showing.

“Dad! You need help!”

“No!” he yelled again between his gritted rotten teeth.

“We have to go… now!”

“What?”

Ellie came back with a wrap and antiseptic. He refused again.

“I’ll get patched up in Sanctuary. All of you need to come with, now!”

“MacCready, why do we need to leave?” asked Nick.

“Because people are looking for you.” He grunted from the pain. “And they’re not good people.”

Charlie was extremely worried for her father. He was losing his energy. He was pale, his eyes teared and bloodshot. Red rings surrounded them. He was sweating.

“Let’s go!” He barked, as loud as he could.

They had just come out of the building before he instantly spotted a few Brotherhood soldiers wandering about.

“The Brotherhood of Steel?” Valentine asked, before MacCready instantly pulled the synth towards the drainage pipe. They jumped through the water, Charlie’s father just barely getting through it. It was a rainy day. When they got out of the pipe, they spotted more Brotherhood soldiers located at the entrance.

MacCready asked for his daughter to whistle.

Two horses approached them. Nick and Charlie helped the rancher onto his, before Casian helped Nick get on the other horse. Charlie hopped up behind Nick.

“Casian, I need you to make sure my Dad doesn’t fall off!” Charlie then ordered. His anxiety crept up, before he got up behind and grabbed the bridle from MacCready’s hands.

* * *

 

“Open the gates!”

The horses hastily ran through the bridge, slowly coming to a halt in front of a newly built lustron home. Casian got off first. MacCready attempted to get off, only for him to fall off. Inhabitants quickly took notice. Among those people was his wife and Charlie’s mother, who sprang to action, helping her husband to his feet.

“What the fuck happened?”

He was seeing black in the corners of his eyes.

“Karlie?” He asked wearily, as she and Casian dragged him to Curie.

* * *

 

Nate sat at his desk, with a bottle of bourbon neatly placed on top of it. He sipped his glass, his eyes tired. From a distance, a figure who looked strangely like him had entered. The man was a splitting image, albeit younger looking.

“Dad, how are you feeling?” asked Shaun.

“The real question is how are _you_ feeling?”

“… Normal. Dad, Curie needs you.”

The General got up from his seat, wearily approaching his synth son. Over the years, he had found out the truth, and requested to be placed into an adult synth body. The process was straining to Dr. Amari, but during her last days, she devoted herself to helping him.

He carried his father to the building next door. Nate was surprised to see two horses grazing idly near the door. When Shaun opened it, Nate used his cane to help walk, before taking a seat in a red chair. He spotted his former mercenary, surrounded by family, who was finishing on patching him up.

“MacCready, what happened to you?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“It’s my right to worry.”

The rancher scoffed. He got up from the gurney. The office was neat, almost prewar. Next to Nate was a metal desk, which contained Curie’s current works. Behind it was the gurney where the rancher had been patched up. A few shelves were placed next, which contained all sorts of medicines and supplies. On the other side was all of Curie’s work, her experiments.

MacCready approached Nate, before pulling a flask from his jacket pocket. The jacket was suede, soft enough for Charlie to urge to feel it. He donned a bandana, a grey honeycomb fabric undershirt, and brown trousers. The fabric shirt was burned from his injury. His boots were wet and covered in mud and blood.

“The fucking Brotherhood of Steel are in town again, and they’re here strictly for war.”

He downed the components of his flask. Quinn approached her husband, her bobbed ginger hair resting on his bicep. Her red shirt was stained darker from his blood, her black ripped vest even darker as well. Her dark jeans were unaffected, although her fringed suede boots had a few drops. Her right hand was in his long hair, her fingers running through his scalp. She was definitely worried.

“Deacon told me about something really disturbing that’s been happening. They’ve been taking synths and…”

He got up from his chair, barely able to walk. Shaun assisted his posture.

“Are you alright, Nate?” The two former mercenaries asked.

He waved his hand. The General allowed his son to escort him out of the lab.

“Follow me to my office.”

As they walked down the steps, he whispered something to Shaun.

* * *

 

“So, it’s a rarity that we have the Round Table meeting.”

Nate sat in his chair, looking exhausted. To his left was his son, worried for his health. To his right was his wife, the synth who made so many possibilities happen. Her blue eyes looked extremely worried and tired. Her hair was longer, as result of a breakthrough she had exploited twenty years prior. Her short locks flowed just below her chin. Next to her was Nick. He was expressionless. Quinn and MacCready remained standing. It felt better for the rancher to do so. As for the ginger, she was in great distress. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes to prevent looking into the light that made her head throb. Charlie proceeded to stay next to her Mom. She grabbed Quinn’s shaking right hand, squeezing it tight. Casian looked from distance, concerned. Along the seats was a middle-aged woman who had short red hair, messy, cut into a bob. Half her face was burned. Her green eyes glistened over her freckles, which hid her wrinkles. She looked impatient. Next to her was what looked like her love interest, or perhaps to Charlie she was just judging. Piper was someone everyone knew. She was a reporter, even more so with the changes from the Hurricane. Her hair was significantly shorter than the last time Charlie saw her. She still had the signature hat, although her outfit looked much different than usual. She had her notebook and pens equipped more than ammunition, that was for sure. She had a loose corset with a black jacket, complete with washed, dirty jeans. Those who were also present included a man donned in a flannel shirt and jeans, one who Charlie saw but never acknowledged. He had dark hair, a scar over one of his eyebrows, a solemn expression but a monotone voice. He was present next to Preston Garvey. Charlie liked Preston. His signature duster was patched more than usual. He looked extremely upset. The last figure had his arm on Preston’s shoulder. Deacon was an admirable figure, but Charlie could never tell if he’s lying or not. His suave appearance was rumored to have been the same; when he needed to, he had a disguise. After The Minutemen established peace, he had began to step down on the wardrobe.

Nate seemed very exhausted and looked terrible. His eyes drooped. His speech was slurred. It was easy to say he wasn’t in the best shape.

“So we’re here to discuss The Brotherhood of Steel, right?” Deacon called.

A small discussion came into play. Casian sank in his spot. He avoided any social contact. Deacon started to explain what he saw.

“Look, the Brotherhood isn’t fucking around. Of course, they never did, but shit, you have no idea what’s going on here.”

MacCready walked over, before his wife made sure his balance was firm.

“I’m talking like the Holocaust. Back with Hitler.”

“I can see it,” replied MacCready.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Danse tugged at his flannel. The thought of the Brotherhood made him want to instantly leave the meeting.

“They had fucking synths rounded up like cattle. Shot them in a line. Dumped the bodies. Made other synths grab the components from the dead ones. Burned the remains. I can’t tell you how horrible it was just seeing it.”

Nate turned to MacCready, before whispering a question into his son’s ear.

“What did you see, MacCready?” Shaun repeated.

He slouched back before grabbing a joint from his breast pocket.

“I met with the leader. Turns out Rodriguez was also some mole. Mirelurk got him.”

“You met the leader?” Shaun got up from his seat.

“Who is the new Elder?”

“Her name’s Lucy.”

_When Quinn heard the name, her heart sank._

“Bitch is crazier than an asylum full of crazies.”

“Did you happen to see Swastikas bannered around that battleship? They’re better off hanging that shit up to get the formalities done.” Deacon wasn’t fucking around. His sarcasm was bitter, but it wasn’t intended to be funny.

“I blew the ship to hell, but I’m sure they’ll be retaliating. Saw a group of them looking for my daughter and Valentine.”

“They know about Charlie?” Quinn frantically asked, before talk vibrated the room. The ginger synth sank in her spot. She joined with Casian on keeping back from the people. Nate took notice.

“I just know that we’ve got this, and it’ll be okay,” Shaun said with a reassuring tone. He looked over to Preston, who had not said a word. Usually when it came to Round Table assemblies, he was the one giving the speeches. The Colonel resided next to Deacon, his face down. He wasn’t confident, nor was he in any other positive vibe.

“Preston,” Shaun called. He looked up.

“We’ll find Xavier.”

The Round Table began to brainstorm, coming up with any possibility of destroying the Brotherhood. Piper mentioned about alerting Diamond City, but Charlie stepped in.

“They might get on the Brotherhood’s side. I got a lot of disapproving talks about synths.”

The idea was instantly ruled out, until “Goodneighbor” slipped through Cait’s mouth.

“We get Goodneighbor on our side, convince our settlements, they take a stand and we get an army.”

Shaun shook his head.

“How many soldiers are we risking here? We have plenty of Minutemen stretching all the way to North Carolina, but I don’t think any are willing to travel out here to die.”

Shaun had a point. After all, they didn’t want war. They wanted to live comfortably.

“Then we convince these people that their wives and children are in danger!”

Piper was getting antsy over the air of the room. It was dense.

“I get it, we’re in huge trouble here.”

MacCready took a seat next to Cait, groaning in pain. He grabbed a paper and pen, and began to write something down.

“I blew up the ship. Lucy’s going to be coming for us. I say we stay on the defense and send just a select elite of us to figure out the weaknesses for the concentration camp and get those synths out of there.”

Everyone looked at each other, rather worriedly.

"Hear me out," he said, holding his hands out, his pen in his right hand.

"We free the synths, give them guns, make them fight back."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Danse had left the meeting as soon as the brainstorming began. It wasn’t that he despised the Minutemen’s concern. He had admired the Brotherhood to where he wished to have not been part of the war. He wasn’t shameful for following their agenda, but at the same time, he grew to love the cause of the Minutemen. He loved the idea of living comfortably. He loved the idea of helping people lead the same lives. When Danse left, he felt a burden on his shoulders, and a conflict between how to go about.

When he returned home, the synth spotted that a child was doing push-ups in the living area. He scoffed, before pulling out a Nuka Cola from the refrigerator. The boy, with big blue eyes and ginger hair, looked at the man with a smile.

“Grandpa! You’re home!”

“What are you doing home, Julian?”

The boy got up. He approached the synth before grabbing a water.

“I’ve been working hard on building muscle. Been doing that day and night.”

Danse scoffed, before smiling back at the child.

* * *

 

The group was concerned over the idea of synths protecting themselves. The questions began to roar in the room.

“They’re probably too weak to fight!”

“What if they don’t know how?”

“What can we do to help them?”

They were all good questions. As Nate thought, there was a loophole for everything. The cry for help also made note, so a plan was being constructed by the group, who was strong on helping the civilians regain their freedom and peace in the Commonwealth.

A list of every settlement was listed and laid out throughout the table. Charlie approached them, before reading each one under her breath. One stood out to her.

“Something wrong, Charlie?” Quinn asked quietly to her daughter.

She took a moment to think. Suddenly, she sighed.

“I’m going to Fusion City,” she said, pointing onto the name.

* * *

 

The meeting was halted with no viable solution. The only step was to get into contact with certain people, and in the case for Charlie and Casian, to find whoever was able to get to the minds of others into the unknown city located in the Glowing Sea. They began to leave, until Quinn grabbed her daughter’s shoulder.

“Don’t go to the Glowing Sea,” she whispered, in a harsh tone.

The synth looked at her mother, rather rigidly.

“Take the tunnel under Diamond City.”

“Didn’t know there was a tunnel.”

“That’s how the residents survived the hurricane.”

Charlie looked to her mother with a confused expression. Quinn sighed. She looked around the room, before saying silently:

“Back after the hurricane happened, we heard that people rebuilt Diamond City with drainage pipes, but they also emptied the tunnel going out there. They negotiated with Fusion City guards, then established a working Subway.”

“Well, that sounds like something.”

“You have no fucking idea.”

Quinn gave her daughter a hug. She still looked young, but the gaunts on her face were enough to show distress.

“Take care of yourself, Rosebud.”

* * *

 

Charlie put a hood on to disguise herself from being spotted by Brotherhood soldiers. Casian had taken off his trench coat. The two made way to Diamond City, expecting nothing more than to get into the Subway and to the city. When they got down to the Mass Pike Tunnel, they were instantly greeted by a few guards.

“On your way to Fusion City?”

“Heard that the party doesn’t stop there.”

“Damn right it doesn’t!”

The guard let the synths through. They took a seat next to a woman who also donned a hood. Her appearance made Charlie rather uneasy. She read a book, legs crossed. Her pistol was secured at her waist, not holstered. She gave both synths a smile. While her face was obscured, Charlie would see the dimples and wrinkles that accented in the shadows.

“The rain has been pretty strong, hasn’t it?” she asked.

They both didn’t reply.

“Not very talkative, are you?”

“We’re just nervous. It’s a big city, and my boyfriend here hates crowds.”

“Does he?” Surely, it was truth. However, retaining identity was the number one priority.

Charlie had been to Fusion City only once in her very short life. She was physically ten. Her parents had heard of the influence it was having over the Commonwealth. They wanted to see the big hip for themselves. All she remembered of the experience were the lights, the talking, the _music._

“Check this out!”

The ginger looked out the window. Casian had been interested over the sight of debris having been located right up to the tracks. It stretched for a distance. When things got very dark, he had pulled his flashlight out to see what was keeping the subway lights from illuminating the monorail. Charlie questioned how long it would be for security to send people to clean the mess up.

When they made the end of the trip, the figure got up from her seat. She left the car, before turning back and looking at the duo. They questioned her interest in them. Casian grabbed the handles before escorting his partner out. When they reached the platform, they couldn’t believe the amount of people that traveled through the station.

“Stay close to me, Charlie.”

“Only if you stay closer to me, Cas.”

His expression matched the one from the office. His eyes squinted, his mouth hung open in a slight O-shape. The ginger definitely took notice. She smiled, before sticking her index finger into his hanging mouth.

“Why did you do that?”

She grabbed his hand as they moved with the movement of the crowd.

* * *

 

“You might want to keep close to the map, Charlie.”

She didn’t listen. The tracker was more focused on traveling through her own memorization of the layout. They entered the arena, before noticing a club located at the opposite end from them.

“This is where we need to go.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Cas’ hand was getting sweaty from holding hands with her. He wanted to ask to separate, although that would have landed them getting separated in a much more frightening fashion. Her fingers were strong, squeezed against his calloused palms. His fingers dangled out like hot dogs.

They entered the club, surprised to see the lights everywhere. People dressed in clothing that barely hung from their skin had roamed the vicinity. People danced, no matter if it had been light or dark just hundreds of feet above them. Charlie and Casian followed through to what looked like the VIP section.

“Can’t get through,” the ginger said in frustration, spotting the card reader.

“Well, then we look for someone elsewhere.”

Charlie groaned. She was beginning to get a headache from the noise. The duo made their way back into the arena, searching for anyone who would appear to be important people. Despite the blood in the arena, the whole city was unbelievably clean. The base was so large it was unbearable to get around the whole city in a day. Charlie and Casian approached the hotel, before renting out their room.

Casian fell flat from his back into the sheets. His blazer sprawled. Charlie removed her fabric poncho, which consisted of a bohemian pattern. She got into the bed next to Cassian, before tugging at the braids that rested against the silk sheets.

“I can’t believe this place is so big!” the brunette muttered under his huffing breath.

Charlie moved back to rest her head against the pillows. She urged Casian to move up next to her. Instead, he began to drift away on the comfortable bed. Frustrated, the ginger crawled down, grabbing the tired synth from his resting spot.

“What are you doing?” he groaned, groggily.

“Letting you-“ he slipped off her grasp. Her upper body strength was at minimal. Instead, Charlie got off, to the other side, before continuing, “Sleep like a fucking human!”

He plopped against the pillows. His eyes remained closed, his lips protruded. Charlie, still exhausted, dragged her feet back to her side, before plopping next to the brunette. He began to snore. She looked over to him, smiled, before dimming the lamplight next to her.

“You damn cutie,” she sighed, before facing away from Casian. Her right arm rested under the pillow, half her stomach lying against the mattress. Her left arm dangled off the bed. She wanted to give him one last look, but didn't have the energy to. Her body drifted to sleep.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Charlie felt something rub against her shoulder. When she turned, Casian had given her a very concerned look. She wanted to hug him, tell him that everything would be alright.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream.”

His blazer jacket had been removed, to where he was donned with the white buttoned shirt. He looked very sophisticated with or without, albeit Charlie couldn’t decide which look had her pelvis feeling funny. She touched his shoulder, before moving her forearms and hands in a “come hither” motion.

Casian moved inwards to wrap his arms around Charlie. He felt rather confused, albeit he appreciated the gesture. He felt the ginger’s heartbeat increase, to which the sound was soothing to his ear. She looked down to his silhouette, his dark brown hair brushing against her nose.

“Is this how we cure bad dreams?” he softly asked.

She smiled.

“You’re just so cute.”

Granted, Charlie loved Casian romantically. However, she also saw the synth to be as innocent as a baby. He was like a _baby in a trench coat._

Casian began to snore onto her chest. Her heart began to beat even faster. Albeit snoring would usually be an annoyance, she simply didn’t mind it. The ginger began to fall back asleep with the vibrations of his sleep air.

* * *

 

The duo made their way back into the club, to hear a particular Jazz song. Although Charlie wasn’t a fan of it, she still loved the woman’s voice. Her brassy vocals traveled through the floors, sending a shiver down the spines of those occupying the premises.

Charlie used her perceptive abilities to sneak into the guards’ office, before grabbing a V.I.P key. When they swiped it, the duo followed through, nodding to a Fusion City Officer, and then up a few flights of steps.

Charlie was mesmerized by the lovely sound of the woman’s voice. She spotted her from a room away, the woman’s dress glistening with the colorful lights. Her dark skin glistened with the dress, as it fit her like second skin. She had a husky figure, making her stand out from the smaller figures that admired the strong brass vocals that escaped her lips. She instantly spotted Charlie, who had remained on the side from the dancers. The ginger remained next to the podium, listening, admiring the sound.

When the song faded, the woman ejected herself from the stage, passing the young ginger. Charlie began to follow her.

“You have a lovely voice, Ma’am!”

“Aren’t you a kind one?”

The woman turned around, her eyes locking onto Charlie’s.

“You don’t look like you belong in fusion city.”

“Why do you say that?”

She laughed.

“You look like a hunter. You seem to be out of our time, Young Lady.”

Charlie followed the older woman to the bar, as she herself even ordered a drink.

“May I have your name?”

The woman smiled. Her beautiful thin lips stretched from cheek to cheek.

“Zora Bennett.”

“ _The_ Zora Bennett?”

“Yes young lady! You’ve heard of me?”

Charlie’s eyes widened.

“You’re very popular on Diamond City Radio! I heard they’re sending your music out to the Capital Wasteland!”

Zora laughed. Her voice was so beautiful.

“And who are you, young lady?”

“Charlie MacCready.”

“Mm, so I guess two famous people have come together.”

“Famous? Oh, I’m not famous.”

“Is your father Robert Joseph MacCready?”

The ginger froze. A chill was sent down her spine.

“I read his biography. I have to say your parents have lived pretty interesting lives. I admire the wonderful legend he came to be.”

Zora began to mess with Charlie’s messy locks. She played with the braids, feeling the top of her head.

“Oh, hon, your hair is just gorgeous! I’ve never seen such a young lady have such fiery locks.”

Casian had approached the women. His eyes were bulged. His mouth was dropped. His anxiety was becoming too much to handle.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, just… nervous.”

The brunette downed Charlie’s drink out of desperation. He felt embarrassed afterwords.

“And who may this be?”

“Casian.”

“Mm. Is this your boyfriend? He’s pretty handsome.”

Charlie smiled. The detective didn’t pay attention to the conversation. He was having an argument with himself. Charlie wrapped her arms around him, with a smile.

“Are you feeling better?”

Zora asked for a handkerchief, before bringing the rag to Casian’s head. It was warm with a slight fever.

“Charlie, I need to discuss something with you. I may have found something out.”

* * *

 

Zora had followed the duo back to their hotel room. Her white dress was covered in sweat, albeit she didn’t mind. When the synth was sprawled onto the bed, he looked straight up at the ceiling.

“Anything wrong here?” she asked silently.

“We’re not sure.”

“Mm. This is my city. I don’t want no trouble here.”

The older woman pulled a chair up to the bed, before taking a seat. She tugged at her scarf. Charlie stroked Casian’s hair sensually, although he felt it was more of a platonic gesture.

“The woman we saw at the subway was her.”

“Her?”

“Lucy.”

Charlie’s heart dropped.

“That means we need to get the heck out of here!”

The couple sat up, before looking at Zora. She heard a commotion from outside, before opening the door. She spotted some… soldiers. They didn’t look typical.

“It’s got to be the Brotherhood of Steel…” Charlie whispered with worry.

The older woman began to escort the two towards the end of the city. They were hoping to reach the subway. After noticing that it was blocked, they made their way towards the Vault exit.

“Oh no!” Charlie called worriedly.

“We’ll be going in the middle of the Glowing Sea! We’ll get cooked up, that’s if we don’t get killed by Deathclaws first!”

“Relax, Children.” She pulled out a couple of hazmat suits.

“Just make sure to follow my lead. I know my way around.”

The older woman slowly escorted the couple through, making their way North. They passed what used to be a Crater of Atom, although it was unknown what wiped the occupants out. They traveled down to the border. With worry, Charlie pulled the suit off, before running down the path. “I know the way back from here! It’s where Caravans go!”

Zora pulled out a small pistol from inside her dress. She was not donned in battle garments, however, Casian didn’t have his trench coat, so it seemed evenly matched to that point.

* * *

 

MacCready had mounted onto his horse, before leaning into a kiss to his wife. There was a warning to be delivered just a distance away. The rancher was the last of the group to leave, in exception to Quinn, Curie, and Preston.

Unknown to the man on the horse, someone was watching closely. He rode towards Tenpines with a gut feeling in his abdomen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zora Bennett is designed after Queen Latifah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Zora was a rather good shot. As sassy and admirable as the woman was, she gained a great deal of affinity. Her brown irises focused on the earth, ready for anything. Charlie and Casian continued to travel upward. Their mission was going South, with no mark on Fusion City whatsoever.

When they reached Fort Hagen, Charlie spotted a stable of horses located across the street just outside of the Red Rocket. Since the Commonwealth was expanding, settlements were prime in its time. They desperately pushed North. Having known that the Brotherhood of Steel was already infiltrating the largest city would be a huge hit to the Minutemen. When they got to Abernathy Farm, they had passed through the woods, not stopping to converse with the family.

After making it to Vault 111, Charlie collapsed to the edge of the cliff, before grasping what had happened. Sanctuary was almost on fire. Corpses looked like ants. Homes bled an inferno. She panicked, sliding down the cliff, and past the stream. The ginger ran through the broken metal doors to the settlement, before taking a look around.

“Mom!” she called. Casian followed behind, while Zora began to look for survivors. The duo had rushed past the Round Table building before hearing a faint, “Charlie.”

She rushed to Quinn, who was wounded. A burn wrapped around a gaping hole, which caused her lower intestines to bleed.

“Mom, what happened?”

“Fucking Brotherhood.”

Charlie ordered Casian to pull out a Stimpack. After he complied, she pulled the top, before injecting the compressed medicine into her mother. Quinn coughed, before looking down to see her wounds were healing.

“Motherfucker,” she said, relieved. “Thought I was a goner for sure.”

“Mom, where is everyone?”

“Curie had the kids hidden. Nate was transported to The Castle before the Brotherhood made their move. Held off as many as possible but, you know, I had to crawl here to not die.”

Quinn slowly got up, still in pain and sore. Casian held the woman to her feet, wrapping his shoulder to hers. Charlie kept her bow equipped, waiting for anything to fly out at them.

“At least the walls stayed,” she complemented.

“No shit.”

Charlie opened the doors to Nate’s office, before letting her mother sit on a nice red chair. She kept her bow held up, hoping no Brotherhood soldiers were around. She kept her guard firm.

“You know the Brotherhood of Shit is gone, right?”

“In case, Mom.”

“No, they’re gone. If they were here they’d boast like they’re the shit.”

Charlie lowered her bow. She was concerned for her mother, but also wondered what happened to her father. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Inside came the General, even more sickly than usual. With him was his synth son and wife. Curie grabbed the wheelchair, before Shaun slowly let him into the chair. Quinn scoffed, before slowly limping over.

“How bad is it, Nate?” she asked.

Curie sighed. She sat down onto the chair, devastated. Shaun approached the middle-aged ginger. He put his hands on her shoulder.

“What happened to you?”

“That’s not important. What’s happening with Nate?”

Shaun kept quiet. Curie was in the verge of tears. Casian approached the man, before bending forward.

“General,” he said, softly. “How do you feel?”

Nate nodded. His eyes hung like bags. He could barely keep them open. They were gaunted, his face almost pasted in an “O” expression. It was easy to see that his jaw even weighed.

“Son?” he asked, weakly. Nate suddenly grabbed Casian’s hand.

“Forgive me.”

“What?”

Nate weakly let go. His sighs were heavy. A whistle echoed from his lungs.

“I have a lot of explaining, son,” he said again… slowly. He looked like he would black out any second. Casian was more than concerned for the man. He felt something that impulsively had his protective mode into play. Nate’s arms lay limp from the rusted wheelchair. His condition was much, much worse.

From behind them entered MacCready. He was relieved to see that his family was alive. Charlie approached her Dad, before jumping into his arms. Behind him entered Zora, happy to see the family had reunited. When the woman looked down to Nate, her heart dropped. She couldn’t bear to see such a frail, weakened body. Charlie suddenly grabbed Zora’s hand after embracing her father, before asking if any survivors had emerged from the rubble. Quinn approached Nate, worried as ever. She wanted to cry. She couldn’t bend to her knees due to her injury, although she desperately wanted to. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Would you mind if we left you with Casian?” she asked solemly.

He slightly nodded with all his energy.

The group made themselves out of the office. After closing the door, Quinn pulled out a joint. After lighting it, she sighed.

“It’s been a hella insane fucking day,” she said in a harsh tone. Her husband wrapped his arm around her, before looking down to her abdomen. He poked at it, allowing her to flinch from him.

“The fuck?” she called out.

“You got shot.”

“I fucking know. We have matching bullet wounds now.”

She continued her joint, before passing it to her husband. Charlie remained confused as to why Nate and Casian were left alone. She looked to Shaun.

“What did Nate need to tell him?” she asked.

Shaun didn’t answer.

Zora placed a hand on the ginger’s shoulder, before rubbing it. The older woman was calm, although she wasn’t acknowledged. In fact, despite she was a singer, it was fine that she wasn’t in the minds of the front porch occupants. “Zora helped me get back here,” Charlie switched the conversation up to pass the time. Her parents looked at the older woman.

“Fusion City was a bust. All we did was find her. We saw a woman in the Subway that seemed suspicious.”

“We really needed their support,” MacCready answered back, with an angry undertone.

Charlie sighed.

“Are you mad at me, Dad?”

He paused. He then walked up to her, before pulling her forehead to his lips. He looked her in the eyes, his expression saddened.

“All I care about is that my Rosebud is safe.”

Zora pulled a cigarette to her lips before using a flip lighter to light it. She stood at her spot, tired and impatient.

Casian came out of the office. He had a very perplexed expression. The conversation had to have been at the most ten minutes. He arched back, his back resting on the door. Charlie approached him, rubbing his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He looked over to Curie and Shaun. The scientist had her arms folded, sitting on a stone bench. She looked tired and distraught.

“You never told me,” he said softly. He was angry.

He came up to her, before sitting down next. He then looked to Shaun.

“None of you told me.”

“Charlie, I think we might need to have Cas alone with them,” Quinn said, before putting her hand onto her daughter’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re my family?”

Shaun crossed his arms. He swayed a bit, before closing his eyes. He arched his neck back, his face towards the sky. After a sudden look downwards, he began to explain, although Charlie had not heard anything due to her being escorted from the explanation.

MacCready thanked Zora for helping Charlie. She began to mention his biography, which made the rancher extremely uncomfortable. With a grin as sweet as honey, she chuckled.

“You’re all a wonderful family. Your daughter here is a unique fine, Sir.”

In the distance Quinn noticed two horses with figures riding on top. She nudged her husband, who had spotted them too. Zora kept her cigarette to her lips, moving to the side. Charlie seemed very confused as to who was approaching them.

When the horses stopped, the figures jumped off. It was a man and a woman. The man surprised Charlie with his uncanny appearance to the man who stood next to her. He had blue irises, snug in his almond shaped eyes. His hair was dark brown, and flowed freely. His nose was crooked, just like his mouth, although he had a very soft appearance to him. The woman had blond hair, as well as fiery amber irises.

“Charlie,” the young man said, chuckling, as he approached her.

“It’s been so long!”

He began to tear up after seeing the young girl. Perplexed, she looked to her father.

“You don’t remember me?” he said, solemly. The man next to her approached the younger figure, before embracing him. She saw the tears escape MacCready’s eyes.

“Dad!” the man exclaimed, returning the hug.

He broke it up, before approaching Quinn. Crying, he wrapped his arms around the ginger.

“Mom!”

Meanwhile, MacCready hugged the younger woman, smiling at her. She came up to Quinn, before holding her hand.

“Duncan?” Charlie whispered, as her brother broke his embrace with their mother. He looked over to her. His smile was genuine.

“I haven’t seen you since… since you were a baby!”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

“Where’s Pa?”

Duncan seemed a bit demanding. MacCready sank in the couch. The home was burnt. The couch was no exception to the damage. Quinn had to stand to prevent pain from the injury. Charlie sat next to her father, whose eyes looked down to the floor. “What’s going on is a long story. He’s out at the Castle,” the rancher replied, not looking at his son. Amber leaned against the chair that Duncan sat in, her chin resting upon the top of his head. Charlie didn’t remember what her brother looked like. She was too young to remember. Amber, on the other hand… she was a complete unknown. It was like she had never seen the blond before.

Zora stood next to Quinn. Her hand grasped the ginger’s shoulder, tightening it with a reassuring grip. The singer was curious to know who “Pa” was, considering she hadn’t read about him in the biography. The ginger pulled out a joint, before lighting it. She offered it to Zora, who kindly declined. Quinn shrugged, as if she had no care in the world. The conversation continued with the father and his son. Charlie emerged from her seat. She made her way up the steps, before turning around the upper floor. She opened the door to her bedroom, which was rather small, but nothing like an average Wastelander’s. On her walls were pelts and signs. Near her bed was graffiti that accented the steam brick, along with many family polaroids. The ceiling cascaded down to the window, which was decorated with handing lights, and the window had a ripped American flag draped over, almost as if it was a curtain. Her floor consisted of many furs, from wolf and fox pelts to even raccoon. Her bed was comfortably decorated with a dyed pillow, a Native American looking blanket, and fur sheets. Her dresser remained on the opposite side, which had bows and arrows attached. Under her bed was a pistol. She plopped onto her bed, trying to process all that happened. On the floor was a radio, which she tuned to WRVR. On the radio was her favorite singer, Casey Kessler.

“And now I will present a song I wrote, for all of you Wastelanders! I wanted to check out this new Ukulele that a generous fan from Diamond City sent me, so here it goes!”

Charlie grabbed her favorite stuffed sloth, a gift from her mother. She clutched it as she let the music absorb into her head.

“And it’s funny how I imagined that I would be that person now…”

The synth looked up into the lights, squinting her eyes and moving her head to the music. It looked like dancing rays. She tugged at her braids, which flowed with her matted hair. It was a beautiful copper, flowing onto the blankets in their tugged curls. Suddenly, Charlie began to almost drift with the music. She wanted to remain in that moment, rather than worry about the world outside. In the course of a few days she had both her parents almost killed, had to escape Diamond City, as well as Fusion City, and suddenly the return of her older half-brother.

“But maybe it isn’t all that funny that I’ve been fighting all my life,”

Suddenly, the door knocked. Charlie suddenly sprang from her bed, almost grabbing her pistol.

“Charlie? It’s me, Casian.”

She calmed. The ginger approached the door, before meeting icy blue eyes looking down at her. His soft features made her heart drop. His full lips hung from his face, his bottom teeth almost showing. His eyes squinted, his face looking with worry.

“Are you alright, Cas?”

The synth in the trench coat entered the room. He gave a look around, before becoming mesmerized by the homey theme. His voice was slightly hoarse.

“I love the particular reddish theme this room glows,” he complemented.

“Uh, thanks?”

He turned his face to her. He had a very innocent demeanor. He held his hands out.

“I don’t know how this works, but may I uh…”

Charlie knew what he wanted. She approached the synth, before embracing him. Her arms held him tightly, her face buried into his neck. He returned the embrace. The ginger’s voice muffled into his skin, which the vibration made his neck tickle.

“I’m sorry about your father,” she said softly.

“… He’s dead.”

“What?”

Charlie broke the hug, looking at him with wide eyes. Her voice cracked with a small gasp. She stammered.

“I’m so, so sorry, Cas.”

The synth in the trench coat made his way to her bed, before sitting down onto it. He folded his hands over his lap, his posture being neat and polite. Charlie took a seat next to him, before wrapping her arms around his shoulder again. Her curved nose sank into his neck again. He smelled of sweat, most likely from the weather. His coat was slightly soaked, as it stuck onto his black blazer and white button shirt.

* * *

 

Charlie and Casian had made themselves out to the group as a hoard of people occupied Sanctuary. Numerous minutemen were present, in addition to familiar figures. The synths made their way to Shaun, who was delivering a memorial speech. They had made their way to the front by the end of the speech, where he vowed is position as General. He wrapped his arm around Curie, who continued to sob. Casian wanted to approach her and give her a hug.

When Shaun made his way to the window of the lustron home, Casian made his way to the crying synth while Charlie made her way to the new General. He leaned against the front, his eyes tired. She looked down.

“I’m sorry that we’ve never formally met, Charlie.” His voice was soft and sincere.

She looked back up at him. Her braids flowed with the wind.

“I remember when you were knee high.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell Casian? Why hasn’t he stayed with you?”

Shaun paused for a moment. He rubbed his stubbled chin.

“That was the selfish side of my father. Believe me, he wanted Casian to know, but he felt that the boy would have been better with Valentine. Did you know I wanted to be a detective? I wasn’t good at it. You, on the other hand: you’re a very good tracker. Casian, he’s very good at picking up the details. Dad saw that, and located him where he was best fit. Mom couldn’t take care of him. She had too many scientific breakthroughs.”

“Casian is very hurt, Shaun.”

“I know he is. I wish Dad didn’t do what he did, but it happened. I unfortunately can’t change that.”

Charlie looked on to the synth in the trench coat. He talked with his mother, before a hug was enforced.

“Charlie, I think Casian should stay with you for a bit.”

“Hm?” She looked back at the new General.

“I know you have eyes for him.”

“So why would you want him to stay with me?”

“He needs you.”

The general placed his hands on her shoulder. He looked down, before looking back into her eyes.

“Dad wanted me to make him my second in command. I need him. I just need him to be protected until the time is right, especially with what happened with the Brotherhood.”

_Right. The Brotherhood._

“With what happened, I forgot they even attacked.”

“Today is one hell of a bad day, isn’t it?”

Charlie nodded.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, Shaun.”

Her voice was soft. The synth held himself together… much like his father. It was surprising to her. If MacCready had died, she couldn’t imagine how she would feel. She loved her father… she loved both her parents. What happened to Nate…

The synth made her way up to Casian. She grabbed his hand, before pulling him away from Curie. She then approached the scientist, before giving her a long embrace. Curie continued to cry. Charlie didn’t want to let go. When she broke the embrace, the scientist approached her son, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 

“Nate’s gone?”

An older man, seemingly in his fifties, had made way into the home. He seemed visibly upset. Having seen his son, a sudden hug had been enduced. Shortly after, Duncan approached him, before giving a hug.

“Boy, I haven’t seen you since Texas!”

“I know, Pa! I’m glad to see you.”

He then turned back to MacCready, his eyes solemn.

“I heard about Nate.”

“Yeah. He’s held out for a long time.”

A nod bobbed the older man’s head. After giving a look around, he spotted Quinn who was cleaning up soot. MacCready, Duncan, and Amber were also dirty from cleaning as well.

“What happened here?”

“Brotherhood attack.”

The man came up to the couch, before sitting down. Quinn got up, before sitting on the arm. She folded her arms.

“Ray, it could have been worse. We all survived.”

“Wish I was here, Kiddo.”

From where Quinn came from, behind the wall that blocked the kitchen and living room, emerged Zora. She was suddenly heartstruck from the man.

“Oh, my!” she began.

“If I haven’t seen Cupid tonight he must be near!”

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Casian’s mind raced. It was hard to process what had happened. Everything happened so fast. Across from him from the bed was the ginger synth, whose eyes scanned his figure. He was sprawled on the bed, almost in a vampiric position. His legs were straight, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Charlie sat with her legs crossed on top of the rug. Her fingers wrapped around the wolf pelts that wrapped around her abdomen. She wanted to approach him, touch him. She wanted Cas to be alright.

The synth emerged from the bed. He continued to look solemn.

“We have to go back to Fusion City.”

“Well, obviously.”

He leaned to rest his elbows against his thighs. The brunette looked up. His tired-looking eyes looked right into Charlie’s. He then got up from his spot, before walking up to the ginger.

“The hastiness of these situations are overwhelming.”

Charlie nodded. She got up from her seat. One thing she didn’t look forward to is to see him outside again. He was grieving. He was stressed… overwhelmed, as he had said.

“Charlie, the world doesn’t stop for anyone. That’s why it happened so fast… all at the same time. There was no stopping it from running its course. The world did what it had to do.”

“It didn’t have to kill your Dad…”

Casian nodded. The brunette turned, before moving to the door. Once he walked out, the ginger made a quick glance out the window. She proceeded to follow.

* * *

 

Zora instantly took a liking to Ray. Perhaps it was his troubling grin. He was a mischievous man, alright. Although he was a smiling man, Raymond MacCready was far from happy. He was just a joker.

The group spotted the two synths make their way to the first floor. They were packed, ready for the world. Quinn got up from her spot, before crossing her arms.

“We’re going to go back to Fusion City.”

“Not tonight.”

Casian looked perplexed. MacCready’s foot seemed down in this situation. While Casian had never been faced to the rancher, he did respect him, and backed down.

“We’re coming with the two of you tomorrow.”

“All of you.”

“Me and your Mom.” The rancher wrapped an arm to his wife’s shoulder. Quinn didn’t break eye contact with her daughter. Both parents looked stern and rigid to the core. The intimidation allowed Casian to turn the safety of his pistol on. He then placed the weapon onto the small table next to the stairway. They both were exhausted from the day’s events.

“You can’t rush into this shit, you know. You have to plan it out. Rushing is what they want us to do. They want us to come to them,” Quinn started, before grabbing two glasses of whiskey from the coffee table. She handed them to the couple.

“We’re not going to Fusion City with guns blazing. We’re going to be sly.”

Charlie quickly gulped the drink. While it burned in her mouth and throat, the quick down was needed. MacCready approached Casian, before escorting him outside. Quinn sat down next to Ray, before slouching into the soft cushions. The energy was tense. Everyone’s eyes hung from exhaustion. The synth made a seat next to her mother, although carefully. Quinn pulled out a joint, lighting it. The group sat, contemplating the next step. Whatever was in store in that place was a complicated mission.

In the middle of the night, MacCready sat at the kitchen table, with a lit joint. Charlie made her way downstairs, having been unable to fall asleep. Her father urged her to join. She obliged, sitting on the opposite end. It was her favorite chair after all.

MacCready sighed. He rubbed his weary eyes.

“All in a span of a day, you get exploited in Fusion City, the Brotherhood attacks Sanctuary, and Nate dies.”

Charlie nodded.

He exhaled, before giving his daughter a look that burned in her heart.

“Charlie, you do understand why we asked Cheveyo to train you, right?”

She eased. Her shoulders relieved themselves.

“He trained me to survive.”

“And we trained you to live.”

“What?” the ginger was extremely perplexed. He saw it. The rancher flicked some ash from the joint before continuing.

“You didn’t see the Commonwealth before Nate came in. It was raider territory, or gunner territory. Diamond City only accepted humans. Synths were a terror. Everything was a mess.”

He sighed.

“After the Brotherhood was taken out the Minutemen worked on rebuilding and the Railroad worked on supplying help to the people. They were still individual factions, but allies.”

Charlie nodded in understanding.

“Deacon is part of the Railroad, is he?”

“Always. He’s a spy.”

“And what happened?”

He sighed again. At that time, it was shaky. He expressed the fear.

“We got comfortable. We got too comfortable. We began to live almost as if we forgot survival. Your Mom and I never lost sight of that, so we made sure after Duncan had stayed in Texas that you would be trained by the best, but raised by the best.”

“Or is it because I grow too fast?”

“It isn’t that at all. Look at you Charlie.”

His hands made a gesture of pointing, but no fingers bent inwards. His eyes were red, puffy.

“You became an excellent tracker. You know how to disguise yourself in a situation.”

Charlie leaned back. She crossed her arms.

“Look, I’m just saying that I lost track of survival.”

She looked perplexed.

“I focused on your Mom too much. She’s…”

He looked down.

“She’s not getting better.”

Charlie’s heart dropped.

“Is it the wound or-“

“Her injury, Charlie. She’s losing her memory. I caught her standing in here the other night talking to herself, as if she was talking to another person. She said I came in here to grab a drink.”

Charlie looked down. Her father had already raised his head up by the time he mentioned Quinn’s injury. His blue irises were tainted by red bloodshot eyes.

“A doctor named Virgil had told me that she’s showing early signs of dementia.”

“Is it because of her injury?” Her voice was shaky. Her throat felt closed. Her eyes welled up with tears.

MacCready looked down and back up when he replied, “Yeah.”

“Duncan knows about this. He isn’t taking it too well either. I’m not expecting either of you to.”

Charlie was crying at that point.

“Is there a way we could, I don’t know, put her into a synth body?”

“You don’t understand that process, Charlie. We wouldn’t have your mother the way she is anymore. We wouldn’t have her. We would have a vessel like her.”

Charlie broke down to sobbing. She wanted to fall off her chair. It was devastating to see the descent of her mother. She began to sink her head into her arms. MacCready began to cry along with his daughter. He reached to the end of the table to grab her arm, to reassure her everything would be alright.

“We don’t know what to do, Charlie.”

Her sobs became louder, a slight crescendo. She got up from the chair, almost stumbling. MacCready made his way around to grab her. She cried in his arms.

Charlie always felt safe in her father’s arms. She always loved his hugs. While she and Quinn were just about inseparable as mother and daughter, she was definitely Daddy’s Girl. She was like both of them, granted. However, it was obvious she was a MacCready. There was no denying it.

Growing up, Charlie always admired her father. She loved when he took her on trips to trade horses or to buy supplies. She was always eager to show her father things Cheveyo had taught her. Granted, he would get nervous if she had learned something new regarding her swift parkour skills or perhaps the way she shot the bow at a Deathclaw. However, she was fearless. She was smart, agile, quick thinking.

At the end of the day, MacCready always said the same thing to his daughter.

“You’re my Rosebud.”

Every single day, he had told her that, when she was home. Even before she had left to see Valentine, he had told her that.

However, the day he got his injury…

And that night.

At that moment he wanted to tell her. He did.

“You’re my Rosebud.”

She continued to sob in his arms. They descended to the ground, huddled. Charlie soon broke the hug from her father, before standing up. She kept her balance with her hand on the table. She gave a shaky sigh.

“You love Mom that much, don’t you?”

“I love her more than you could ever imagine.”

She nodded. She didn’t look at him. Her eyes focused to the window before them that stared outside.

“I love Cas like you love Mom. I just want him to know that.”

He nodded. He then wrapped his arm around his daughter.

“Charlie,” he said, in a shaky sigh.

“He’s already part of the family in my book.”

* * *

 

In the morning, Quinn made her way to her husband, her pistol armed. The ginger’s freckled grin made MacCready’s knees weak. She planted a kiss to his right cheek. After grabbing some gear, he took her hand as they began to wait at the door.

Charlie and Casian made their way down the stairs. Her heart dropped upon seeing her mother. The ginger wanted to cry, but remained strong. She grabbed Casian’s hand. The brunette seemed very confused over the sudden action. He began to sweat.

From outside the back door, entered Ray. He was equipped with a shotgun. Shortly after, Zora came in, donned in a flannel shirt, possibly Ray’s, and a pair of jeans and boots.

“The horses are ready. Two per one.”

Charlie loved her grandfather’s grin.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

The walk through the woods was rather calming. However, the trip downwards was not safe. A few runs with small raider gangs caused a casualty of one of the horses, forcing everyone to walk on foot. With the comeback of the species, it was harder to shoot the gangs out, considering they rode. Charlie kept her bow firm, with her arrow holster attached underneath the wolf pelts.

Down the road from Fort Hagen were a few Brotherhood soldiers. MacCready got up onto the roof of the building, before setting his scope. He aimed for the knight’s fusion core as they walked South. Ray and Quinn got to position. Zora followed Ray to the gas station. Once MacCready pulled the trigger, the power armor went up in flames. The remaining soldiers began to scan the area, until gunfire went into play. Charlie quickly pulled an arrow from her holder, before using the attached bottle of bourbon to soak it. She then lit the arrow, before equipping it. The ammo went straight to a soldier, which made him blaze like a bonfire. He screamed, before running to the floor, rolling. The nearby soldier shot towards the rancher on the tower. A laser shot through his scope.

“Not a-fucking-gain!” he yelled.

He covered, before pulling another scope from his backpack. He then pulled out a screwdriver, before pulling the broken one off. Quinn quickly made her way to her husband, providing cover that way he would be able to fix his rifle. From below, Casian had hit another soldier, leaving one left. Ray went on the offense, which caused his arm to her shot. Zora continued to fire, and in the meantime, providing aid to her new interest. Charlie then potted a Stealthboy located just inside the barricade. She sprang to action, before grabbing the item. Cas looked on as the ginger climbed her way on top of the building, running towards the debris below. When she landed, she rolled forward, before turning on the Stealthboy. The rain beat past her, allowing some to spot her, but not the remaining soldier. She quickly made her way over, before jumping on top of him. When he was pinned, Charlie grabbed a rope from the chain belt underneath her holster, before hogtying the Brotherhood Soldier.

“Nice job Rosebud!” her father called from on top of the building. When the Stealthboy wore off, Charlie escorted the tied man to the building.

* * *

 

“I would appreciate if my base wasn’t used for an interrogation unit!”

The doctor instantly expressed disappointment as he tended to the wound on Ray’s arm. With a quick dose of liquid taken from the Stimpack, the old man was good as new. The soldier looked around in worry as the rancher stood before him, as the rancher’s wife remained at the doorway with her arms crossed.

“You’re going to tell us what’s happening in Fusion City.”

The soldier looked up at MacCready, seeing the intimidation in the former mercenary’s eyes. His face was gaunted from age, which made it look even more frightening.

“Fusion City. It’s being used to become new Brotherhood Base.”

“Because it was an old military base?”

“Exactly.”

“That was easy,” the rancher replied, before rubbing the stubble on his chin. His eyes appeared tired. He then leaned back, looking upwards as he crossed his arms. The lights that illuminated onto the suspect was overwhelming.

“Karlie, could you fetch me my bat?”

“Will do,” she replied nonchalantly. She left the small room. Outside, in the hallway, stood Charlie and Casian, who were both impatiently waiting for any information. Quinn sighed, before placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. She held her hand out.

“Bat, please.”

Charlie felt uneasy. Knowing what her mother was experiencing was a painful thought that she couldn’t place to the back of her head. Her view on her mother was so different, especially in that moment. She handed the barbed stick to her mother. The look that Quinn gave into her daughter’s eyes made her body send a mix of negative signals. She tensed, her throat closing.

“Thanks, hon.”

Quinn went back into the room. Charlie sighed, a shaky voice emitting from her lips. Casian approached the synth, before leaning against the wall, next to her. He was curious as to how she felt about what was happening. He wanted to know so many things.

“Are you doing alright?”

His expression made Charlie’s heart explode. All she wanted was to pull him into an embrace. She didn’t. Instead, the ginger moved down to the floor. He followed along.

“If you don’t wish to tell me, I understand completely.”

“No, it’s just…”

Charlie sighed.

“My Dad told me some things about my Mom last night… things I wish I never knew.”

“Is she…”

“She’s hurt, Cas.”

She looked to him with glossed eyes. He saw beauty in them, but under unfortunate circumstances.

“I’m worried about her being on this trip.”

Casian inched closer to Charlie, before wrapping an arm around her. He was in a comfortable position. The ginger, on the other hand, moved to position herself comfortably. He loved feeling the curly hair, from wrapping his fingers around it to even tugging at her braids. She loved when his fingers ran through her scalp.

Ray approached the two, with Virgil complaining behind him. When the scientist spotted the young couple, he shut his mouth.

“Are these two the womb babies?”

“Sure are, sir.”

Ray’s response was sarcastic. Virgil cleared his throat.

* * *

 

Quinn couldn’t bear to see her husband when he went into torture mode. She lost it even more when he went into bloody beat-down mode. The bat was a negative symbol that made Quinn leave the room every time he used it. It showed the worst in him. And the older they got, the more he used it.

She walked outside the door when she saw a bit of brain gush. She heard the smashing of the skull. She heard the mushy sound once the skin made contact with the bat. She couldn’t bear it. Upon closing the door, Quinn approached her daughter, who remained cuddled with the synth. Before her was Dr. Brian Virgil, who was eager to see the ginger.

“Mrs. MacCready, please, follow me.”

She reluctantly followed. Ray walked up to the door, before making his way into the room. Upon inspection, the body was already dead. MacCready had finished, before sticking the bat onto what was left. It was broken anyways.

“Got enough information,” his son said, in a harsh tone.

“Mmm, I can tell.”

Ray handed a handkerchief to his son. The rancher wiped the blood and guts from his face. He sighed to his father.

“Military base is what they’re aiming for. If it becomes their new headquarters, we’re all fucked.”

* * *

 

Charlie followed along with Virgil and her mother. She eavesdropped as they conversed.

“Look, Mrs. MacCready, I know you’re having difficulty with this… situation.”

Quinn took a seat.

“You know it.”

“Which is why I have worked on a solution. It was difficult, especially with keeping contact with DiMa and Curie. They are eager to help.”

“Curie never told me anything.”

“She can’t. There’s too much going for her.”

“I know. She lost her husband.”

Virgil didn’t know.

“Nate died?”

“Yesterday.”

He sighed, before looking down.

“He… I’m sorry.”

“Can we move on from this?”

“Right.” He stammered. He approached his desk before pulling out a small object.

“Like Kellogg, I’ve constructed a component that I could put into your brain that would allow the injuries to seem, well, healed. It would require a very intense surgery and could take weeks for your recovery. I had discussed this with your husband, but he is not so eager to follow through.”

“What do you mean?” Quinn’s tone was monotone. Her expression was serious.

“It’s a risk, Mrs. MacCready.”

“How big a risk?”

“It doesn’t guarantee it’ll work. If I fail with this working, you might possibly die under the knife.”

Charlie began to tear from what she heard. She couldn’t hear anymore. She suddenly ran to an empty room, before allowing herself to cry even more. Quinn and Virgil continued. Casian was the only one who paid attention to the ginger synth, and he had also eavesdropped on the situation.

He didn’t understand a single word.

He felt like it wasn’t the time to anyways.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

“Charlie,”

Casian entered the room occupied by the crying ginger. She was a mess. Along with the tears that streamed down her face was snot that cascaded from her nostrils. Her freckles glistened from the wetness. Charlie got up from her seat, before approaching Casian.

“I’m sorry,” she said, softly.

“These past two days have been too overwhelming. I can’t even fucking get a grip of myself.”

The brunette grabbed the ginger, before pulling her into a hug. She reciprocated, her mind blurred from all the stress on her shoulders.

“I don’t even care about my Dad being all dangerous Mr. Bad Cop. My Mom shouldn’t be out here risking her life if she’s off talking to things that aren’t there and losing her memory.”

“She will be fine, Charlie.”

She sighed.

“I know. She’s a tough cookie to crack.”

Casian approached the door before opening it to the light of the hallway. She chose to stay put.

“I need a moment to myself.”

He nodded, understandingly.

“I’ll let you be.”

Suddenly, a moment struck the ginger.

“No, no. I need a moment with you… to myself.”

He looked confused.

“You lost your Dad, and I mean, I know you’re having a hard time with that.”

She stammered. Her arms wrapped around each other. Charlie leaned against the wall, about to slide to the ground.

“Your Dad is gone and my Mom’s losing her mind. I think we could use each other right now.”

Casian looked down. He shook his head.

“I think I could use comfort at this stressful moment.”

The brunette approached the ginger, before she slid down. He made a spot next to her. The door was left open, which was just fine. The light showered from the opening, which softened Cas’ features. His presence eased Charlie, as she grabbed his hand.

“You do know you’re a handsome synth, right?”

He didn’t know what to say.

“I would have expected you to reply something about synths but…”

Her chuckle was rather light-hearted. She was right: Casian would have been literal. He would have asked about synths being handsome. Nonetheless, he felt like she needed him. In reality, he did need her too.

* * *

 

MacCready walked into the room, bloodied, when he witnessed Virgil showing the cybernetic to Quinn. He quickly got defensive. Ray and Zora both entered, their anxiety increased. Quinn was visibly upset at her husband.

“Virgil told me you’re worried, Robbie.”

He didn’t say a word. It actually worried the former institute scientist that he was covered in blood.

“Robbie, why aren’t you on this?”

Ray and Zora both got ready for anything.

He didn’t answer. He instead calmly placed the handkerchief next to the small component. He walked up to the desk, before leaning against it.

“Don’t say a word, Zora.” Ray could tell she was about to open her mouth.”

“Virgil, could my wife and I have a moment?” MacCready asked through gritted teeth. The scientist worriedly escorted Ray and Zora along with himself. When the door closed, things suddenly got so quiet they swore they heard crickets.

Quinn crossed her arms and looked down. She began to tear up.

“Robbie, I know it’s fucking risky.”

“One slip up and I don’t have my wife anymore. Of course it’s fucking risky.”

His tone sent a shiver down the ginger’s spine. She wanted him to stop being so angry.

“Is this why you killed that Brotherhood soldier like that?”

He waved around. His arms crossed, his face tense. She wanted him to ease.

“Karlie, you’re slipping and I get that. I bet you don’t even remember what happened a few days ago.”

“Robbie, I forgot what happened before being in here. The last I remember is you told me to fetch the bat.”

He nodded.

“Robbie, either way, I’m going to slip from you. That’s why I want to risk this. If it’s successful, you’ve got the old me back.”

“And if it isn’t, you’re gone.”

She nodded.

“I understand that.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t think I could handle losing someone I care about for the second time.”

Quinn scoffed.

“And what’s happening with the Brotherhood isn’t any different? Let’s worry about Charlie. Let’s work on fucking ending the bitch who wants our kid dead.”

“Karlie, I’m even on edge about you going to Fusion City with us.”

“Fine, then I’ll stay here and he can work on me.”

MacCready shook his head.

“So that you can die without me here?”

“If I die, then put me in a synth body.”

He gave her the most disgusted look.

“That is not fucking happening.”

“Why not?”

His eyes got glossy.

“It’ll be me, but I’ll just be a synth.”

“No, it won’t be you.”

He looked down.

“It might look like you, talk like you, act like you…”

He sighed.

“But it won’t be you. Your conscience will be gone.”

“What would the difference be?”

A wave of anger went through his skull. He felt hot-headed.

“I don’t want a fucking replacement, Karlie!”

She looked down.

“Robbie…” She paused for a moment.

He looked straight into her eyes, tears falling to his cheeks. He walked up to her, before pulling her into a hug. He kissed the ginger’s forehead. Her greased locks caught in between his fingertips. He didn’t care; he loved his wife dearly.

“Robbie, I don’t even remember how I met you. I don’t remember where I came from, who my parents are.”

He was taken by surprise.

“I don’t fucking remember anything.”

“You don’t even remember meeting James?”

“Who’s James?”

His tears thickened through his vision.

“You don’t remember meeting Nate?”

“I just remember being mercenaries for him.”

“You don’t remember helping me cure Duncan?”

She looked confused.

“Duncan’s sick?”

He could tell she wasn’t joking by her expressions. They were sincere. That’s what made his heart hurt. MacCready pulled his wife in, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He began to sob, making her follow. Virgil walked inside to catch the crying. He could tell that the rancher was convinced.

“Promise me,” MacCready said, in a harsh tone, pulling away from his wife. He approached Virgil, grabbing him by the coat.

“Promise me she’ll be better,” he said through his gritted rotten teeth.

* * *

 

Zora walked by to notice the door was open. She entered, catching Charlie and Casian had snuggled up and fallen into a small nap. She smiled, her sweet expression glistening from the light source that fell through the entire right side of her face. Her cheeks warmed, as she approached the couple. She bent down, before grabbing Casian’s shoulder. He suddenly jumped, startled by her presence. In his vision, she was just a silhouette surrounded by light.

“My, my little angel is awake,” she said, jokingly.

He rubbed his eyes. Charlie began to wake.

“Charlie, your parents want you,” the singer called. Charlie got up before groggily walking out the room. Zora kept her eyes straight to Casian. He was confused.

“Would you mind if we have a little chat?” she asked, softly.

He shook his head. Zora took a seat next to him.

“I could tell that the girl has eyes for you that light up with the hue of her cheeks,” she said.

He didn’t say a word.

“Did you catch that, Darling?” she asked after the long pause.

“Her eyes light up?” he asked.

She chuckled.

“It’s figurative, darling. You should work on your aim.”

“My… aim?”

She chuckled again.

“Son, have you ever talked to a woman before Charlie?”

He shook his head.

“Ellie, but she was like a sister figure to me.”

Zora’s smile grew.

“Charlie is in love with you, Son. I don’t think you quite understand.”

“She’s in love with me?”

“Yes! Yes she is!”

He looked forward, his eyes wide. His anxiety began to show.

“Casian, it’s obvious. Her cheeks blush red. Her eyes sparkle when you’re there. She wants you in her life romantically.”

“Romantically?”

He didn’t understand. Casian was definitely confused. Perhaps it was his own stresses? Perhaps it was his lack of socialization?

Zora rubbed the synth’s upper back before responding,

“I think maybe you should ask her father or else he might kill you otherwise."

Casian looked very confused.

"Why would he kill me?"

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Charlie entered the room that was occupied by her parents, her grandfather, and a former Institute Scientist. Her heart dropped. She was hoping that she would hear news about the cybernetic and whether it would help her mother as a guarantee. Instead, MacCready approached his daughter, and pulled her into a hug.

“Your Mom’s staying here, Rosebud.”

She broke away from the embrace to see that Quinn looked almost shameful. The synth approached her mother. She instantly brought her into an embrace. “I want to talk to you, Mom,” she said, muffled in the hug. The three men heard, providing their space.

“I’m sorry about all this, Bub.”

A sniff escaped from the middle-aged ginger.

“I have hopes it’s going to work, Mom. I know Dad doesn’t.”

“He really doesn’t.”

She sniffed again.

“He’s taking the guarantee for granted and he has every right to.”

“He loves you and doesn’t want to lose you, Mom.”

She smiled. Quinn had a lit joint placed in the ashtray next to her. She huffed it.

“I’ve had to depend on this for everything. Had to depend on it for as long as I remember.”

“You don’t remember much, do you, Mom?”

The middle-aged ginger sighed.

“I don’t even remember the day you were born.”

That hit Charlie right in the gut.

“I almost forgot about Duncan, and I know I was there his whole life. That’s why this has to be done. If not, I’m going to forget about all of you. Charlie, I don’t remember the majority of my life, but I fucking miss my memories.”

“Dad always talks about your best moments.”

“I wish I remembered them.”

Quinn got up from her seat. She had finished the joint. She hugged her daughter one last time.

“I’ll be here when you and your Dad get back. You go get those fuckers.”

Her daughter nodded, tearfully.

* * *

 

Raymond offered to stay behind and watch Quinn. Virgil reluctantly agreed. After all, the corpse would gas and rot, and someone had to remove it. Casian and Zora finished their conversation, approaching the rancher and his daughter. Charlie clutched her bows with anxiety. MacCready was devastated. The last he wanted was to leave his wife. For twenty years, they were nearly inseparable, like two pieces. He felt like his other piece was missing. Charlie reminded him that she was there, and ready to take the fight forward. With that, the group of four continued South.

“Now, do you all remember the hazmat suits?”

“I’m not even going to comment,” replied his daughter.

He approached the edge of the Glowing Sea. His heart dropped. A pause went into play, which landed confusion between the other three.

“Is everything alright, MacCready?” asked Zora. Her calming brown irises faced the rancher. He sighed, before pulling out a golden revolver. The rancher then filled it with bullets, before pulling out a hat from his backpack.

“Dad, what’s that?”

“Take it!” He tossed the cowboy hat to his daughter. She seemed perplexed, as he began to dress in the hazmat suit. The other three followed.

“Do you want me to put it back in your bag?”

“Nah.”

He grabbed the hat back from his daughter, before strapping it onto the hazmat suit.

“Why did you do that?” She was getting a bit frustrated.

“Luck.”

“Luck?”

“You see,” he began, pausing. He had finished tying the hat to his waist.

“This hat belonged to your ancestors. It’s a symbolic reminder of who we are, and I’m fucking wearing it proud. You taught me that.”

Charlie scoffed, confused. She sounded just like her mother.

“How did I teach you that?”

MacCready laughed. It was muffled under the suit.

“You’re all kinds of symbolism, Rosebud.”

* * *

 

Upon entrance into the Vault, Charlie’s anxiety crept up on her. As they descended below, Brotherhood Soldiers were standing guard. The group removed the suits, before making their way to the guards. Charlie hadn’t been up close to one before. One pulled out a scanner.

“What’s that, Sir?” asked Zora.

“We’re just making sure you’re all human.”

When it went through Charlie and Casian, there were no odd buzzes. MacCready began to panic, before pulling out a Stun gun. The metal reacted accordingly, causing the fusion core in one to explode, killing its inhabitant. Before the other soldier was able to react, the same fate had happened. Charlie quickly bent forward and picked up the scanner. It showed all of her biological statistics. A few chemicals seemed to be way off.

“Uh, Dad?”

He continued onwards. Concerned, the ginger stuffed the scanner into one of her pouches.

When the four entered through to the lobby area, they had noticed boxes of cargo engulfing the area. Along with people making their way from one area to another were a mix of Brotherhood soldiers, conversing and some even chastising the citizens. The sight made the four very uneasy. Casian grabbed Charlie’s hand, in hopes to keep as close to her as possible. They slowly explored to figure out just what was happening there. Some citizens made comments of Charlie’s outfit and hair, noting she wasn’t someone they’d usually see. She was told to reply the way Cheveyo was, “I was a Great Khan.”

The thought of the old man stuck to Charlie’s mind. It had been only a few months since he left the world. It pained her dearly. He was feeble, old. Cheveyo moved like his youth, but he was not youthful. Cheveyo’s death was the reason Charlie moved to Valentine’s. He was her biggest inspiration. He trained her to be who she was, he inspired her to live the way she did. All it took was an accidental fall. Luckily Charlie wasn’t present, but the devastation of the news was way too overwhelming.

Zora was instantly recognized from the townsfolk. Her presence caused ease among the people. Nonetheless, they had no idea how dire their situation was. The only ones who knew were the four who stumbled into the town, who were ready to look for the elder.

Casian kept his knife equipped from inside his blazer. He was ready to strike anyone outside the group. His grip to Charlie’s hand was tighter. One thing that Cas was good at was telling danger. He trusted his gut way too well. When Charlie noticed the tight grip, she tapped on her father’s shoulder.

The racket was too loud for her to whisper. The talking was overwhelming to Cas as is.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

Charlie spotted a few soldiers pointing at them. Their guns were equipped.

“Dad, Cas has some weird superpower where when he gets super freaked something bad happens…”

“Yeah, it’s called trusting your gut.”

“Uh, yeah, that.”

The soldiers were slowly coming closer.

“Well he’s fucking right because we got a Code ‘Oh Shit.’”

“You sound just like your mother!”

It wasn’t that their appearance was blatant. If they tried a disguise, that would be too obvious. Perhaps it was the long-haired rancher that they wanted.

Or perhaps it was the wild red hair that gave it away.

Charlie panicked. She quickly grabbed an arrow. She was tempted to run up and take them out, however, her strength wasn’t up to paar with doing as such. Casian grabbed MacCready’s hand, panicking even more.

Zora saw what was happening. She instantly took action. In Fusion City, there was a new procedure, which she had started when the civil cases were still in dispute. She arm-locked one woman, who in turn began to arm-lock with another resident. Numerous residents continued to arm-lock to block the soldiers from continuing any further. It allowed the trio to escape. They made their way up the stairs to the clothing shop, allowing them to hidebehind the counters. The clerk noticed, and smiled.

“MacCready, another pickle?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Got you covered!”

She instantly closed the gates. Her tone wasn’t enthusiastic, albeit it was necessary to go with the plan of disguise.

“I figure they would figure me out if we came in,” MacCready responded with gritted teeth.

“Or maybe it’s my hair,” said Charlie.

“Or both?” Casian said softly.

“Or both,” they both said.

Casian wasn’t paying attention. The reality was he was already figuring out what to wear, and had grabbed components from both outfits on display. The panic showed, as Charlie quickly grabbed the nearest wig. When she put it on, she muttered, “God damn conformists.”

“What?” asked her father.

“Nothing.”

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

“I fucking hate wigs!”

The trio made their way out with a packed disguise. Casian donned a nice button shirt and slacks, with the additional mustache. MacCready was donned similarly, albeit wearing a pompadour wig.

“Deacon’s gonna love this,” he whispered, irritated.

Charlie asked the two to pose. They reluctantly did, as she pulled a polaroid camera from her back pocket. After taking the piece, she laughed. “Yep, Deacon will love this,” she said. Her father obviously wasn’t into playing along. She looked down at her polka dot dress. Charlie hated dresses. She also didn’t love the wig either, which was blond and curled in a 20’s style. She itched underneath the clothes, as she patted her bag, hoping to put her old ones back on.

“The Minuteman is here!” they heard from a distance. A few Brotherhood knights had conversed of what was going on. They immediately moved towards a closed door, which, upon entrance, had shown the way to a rather hidden area. The trio followed, their guns equipped.

“Can we get these disguises off now?” asked Charlie, in her irritated tone.

“Shh!”

MacCready held his rifle forward, the light beaming down the hallway. A figure came from the end, her eyes wrinkled, her mouth spread from cheek-to-cheek.

“Alright, yeah, nothing like seeing a woman at the end of the hallway.”

“What are you doing here, RJ?”

Lucy walked up to the rancher. She was donned in a Brotherhood uniform, topped with a large heavy coat. It was patched in all areas. Her hair was in a bun like it was before, but her eyes seemed intimidating.

“Putting an end to this regime of yours.”

“Regime? How is making the world a better place a regime?”

Charlie grabbed her bow. She aimed it towards the elder.

“Making the world a better place involves killing people?”

“They’re not people!” she yelled.

MacCready’s eyes burned.

“You never got the chance to know any of them. Who gives you the right?”

Lucy looked at the synth in the blond wig. She instantly spotted the freckles. Charlie removed the wig, to reveal long, curly, ginger hair.

“Is this your daughter?”

Lucy pulled her gun out. The rancher immediately moved to block Charlie from getting shot. Casian noticed a few soldiers surrounding them from the distance. He immediately called it to Charlie’s attention. The soldiers were the same ones who spotted the group.

“You and I have to talk,” called Lucy.

“Kill these two.”

Charlie instantly sprang to action. She pulled an arrow from her holster, sprinting to the nearest wall. She aimed before taking out the one. The other began to shoot in her direction, which caused Casian to get the other. MacCready couldn’t process what she had just said, but didn’t think when he lunged towards the elder and grabbed her gun-filled hand. He kicked her, which unequipped her. Charlie instantly ran to her father, pointing the bow at Lucy.

“You fucking sound like Hitler, do you realize that?”

Lucy got up from her spot. She held her abdomen, which was just kicked. She looked at the ginger.

“My Dad isn’t going to fucking hear you out.”

The elder sighed, before leaning against the wall. She looked up.

“You’re part of the problem, RJ. You always have been.”

“I’m the one with the fucked up ideals?”

Lucy laughed.

“How long will it be before your daughter there ends up messing her programming? She won’t call you ‘Dad.’ She’ll aim that bow right at you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep on talking,” the rancher said silently as he grabbed his former friend.

“What you don’t know is that these kids here don’t have any programming. Only difference they have from human is what popped them out and their aging.”

Lucy looked over to Charlie. The ginger still had her bow out. She was keeping close guard to make sure she didn’t try anything on her father. Casian kept his aim towards the opposite end, hoping no more soldiers would come in.

“You’re running a fucked up operation here, Lucy. Those concentration camps you have is so fucking sickening you have no idea.”

“I’m not killing any humans!”

“Synths are as close to human as my daughter is to me. We know what burning skin smells like. Cut the bullshit.”

He escorted the cuffed elder towards the door from where she came. They followed the tunnels, before running into Zora.

“Thanks for the distraction,” said Charlie.

“No problem my child. No one’s going to hurt the two of you.”

Charlie scoffed.

When they got to the spot they came in, Zora presented all the Rad-X money could buy. Charlie instantly changed back into her clothing, before pulling out a Hazmat suit.

“Do we have one for the Elder?”

“Nope.”

MacCready scoffed at Zora’s answer. He kept his eye on her, his expression stern. She wanted to run, but knew her leg would have been shot.

“You know that you shot my wife, right?”

“Sorry to hear.”

“Oh, no, she’s still alive. We’ve got matching scars now.”

Lucy nodded as he called Zora over to watch guard. He took the disguise off, asking his daughter for his clothing back. After changing, he entered the hazmat suit. He then grabbed Lucy’s arm, sitting her up, as they ascended back into the Glowing Sea.

After making to the entrance, a group of Brotherhood soldiers had been lined up ready to fire. Casian instantly panicked, grabbing Charlie’s hand. MacCready instantly held Lucy in the front, making them run to the switchboard. At that moment, the elder kicked MacCready in the gut, before running back out in handcuffs. The other three were too surprised to even grab her. Charlie instantly spotted that the majority of knights were equipped in power armor, to which, her bows were not effective. She panicked, before grabbing a grenade. She removed the key, then threw it towards them. It exploded mid-air. The army was distracted by the thrown object that they didn’t catch the army of Minutemen ambushing them. The four used the ambush as their chance to escape, making their way out of the Glowing Sea, back from a safe distance to radiation.

* * *

 

“We didn’t fucking catch her!”

MacCready was frustrated. When they entered the fort, he was instantly greeted by his father. The old man sighed.

“How’s Karlie?”

“Virgil’s working on her now.”

He sighed. A hug instantly came to play between the father and son.

“Apparently, Virgil told me that the memories weren’t lost when he hooked her up. With the augmenter she’ll remember again.”

“Hopefully so,” he replied.

Charlie walked up to her father, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They sat on a bench, next to the room Virgil operated in.

“I’m sure Mom’s gonna be fine,” she said softly.

“She better,” he replied.

“Or Virgil’s gonna see what Lucy didn’t.”

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

******2309**

* * *

 

Hours passed. During the time of Quinn’s operation, the father and daughter duo fell asleep in each other’s arms. Ray pulled a polaroid camera from Charlie’s pocket, before capturing the moment. Zora brought out a blanket she found in an office, slowly placing it over them.

“I tell you, hon, my son’s got a lot on his plate right now.”

“Imagine being any of the three.”

“You’re talking about Quinn too?”

Zora nodded. She placed her hand on Ray’s shoulder.

MacCready heard what she said. He heard every detail. He didn’t care. He was too focused on waiting or his wife.

Out came Virgil. His skin sweated. His palms stuck to the bloodied gloves as he removed them from his hands. The rancher got up from his seat, before approaching the scientist.

“She’ll be up in a little bit,” he said, not looking to the one next to him as he washed his hands. The room used to be a kitchen area.

“So I assume it went well?”

“MacCready.” Virgil wiped his hands clean. His voice was fierce and stern.

“This is it. This is the last thing I’m doing for you.”

He looked him straight in the eyes.

“After she’s awake, you all need to leave. The sooner you’re all gone, the better.”

Charlie felt the frustration in his voice. Virgil moved to leave the room. MacCready looked back at him, before saying, “I’ll probably be dead tomorrow anyways.”

The scientist turned around, before eyeing the former mercenary. He walked up so close to the rancher, he was able to smell the rotten breath seep from MacCready’s cracked lips.

“No you won’t,” he remarked. With a long pause, the scientist made his way out of the room.

The rancher urged the remaining occupants to remain outside the operating room. After all, he just wanted to wait to talk with his wife. He ached for her, to feel her skin again. He urged to see her eyes open, to look at him, to give him that reassurance that everything would be alright.

When he sat in the room next to Quinn, MacCready couldn’t help but begin to sob. He didn’t like the procedure… not at all. Would it have fixed the problem? Would she wake up and everything would slightly go a little more… normal?

“Robbie?”

She saw his silhouette, but couldn’t quite make out if it was truly him. She squeezed his hand.

“I remember everything…” she said softly.

“Everything?”

“Except how I got in here…”

Quinn sat up a bit. The morphine was allowing the pain to ease, however, she still had that ache she did when she woke up that day they restored the crack in her skull. The ginger rubbed her eyes.

“I didn’t think it would work.”

“But he didn’t fix the seizures.”

MacCready acknowledged that. It pained him to see that she was not better. Nonetheless, he was glad that she was in a better position. Quinn rubbed her eyes. She stretched, as her joints were sore.

“Robbie,” she said, before slowly tearing. “I remember everything.”

He sat down next to his wife. She looked vulnerable, perhaps as vulnerable as when she got hit in the head. The rancher wrapped his jacket around her. She tugged it tightly. He then wrapped his arms around her back and shoulders, digging his nose into her cheek. She loved the feeling of the bridge of his nose. It was rigid, but also straight, to which the skull from the end of the cartilage gapped over her cheekbone. Quinn nudged a bit.

“I know it’s important to remember everything that happened before you, but…”

“Hm?” His answer vibrated in her cheeks. It tickled.

“I wish I didn’t. I really fucking wish I didn’t remember all this.”

He parted from his wife, although his arms never stopped wrapping around her small body. He looked sentimental.

“Your Dad?”

“Both my Mom and Dad.”

He nodded, before pulling her back to him. She leaned atop his torso. His nose was wrapped into her bandaged head.

* * *

 

Charlie made a spot at the roof of Fort Hagen. She was eager to return home. It was the longest, other than being a detective for Valentine, that she’s been away. Casian had joined her, to which he tugged at his fingers and just remained seated. She looked over to the synth. Her hand reached into his. “Cas,” she said softly.

“Hm?” She felt the sweat in his hands.

“I’m really fucking scared.”

His trench coat blew with the early morning wind. Casian nodded, before wrapping an arm around the ginger. Her fingers were calloused, but the smell of flame that complemented the color of her hair was rather inviting.

“Are you actually trying to be affectionate?” she suddenly joked, as he cuddled her.

His face changed to that adorable confused expression that she loved so much. Charlie then rolled over after they leaned back. Her flame-colored hair trickled over his cheeks. The sunrise softened the flamed young woman.

“You know we’re going to take care of the Brotherhood, right?” she asked. She kept her distance, but still remained on top.

“I just feel that our efforts are a bit juked.”

“Me too.”

He definitely showed a weird emotion that she couldn’t tell was discomfort or just his lack of human contact rendering him confused. Nonetheless, she took the message, and got up from him.

“No,” he called as she pulled away.

“What?”

He sighed. His breathing was a little heavy. His arms rested atop his stomach, as the buttoned shirt above draped over his abdomen. It was tucked in, but she definitely noted the tone. He then held his arms out, squeezing his fingers in gesturing “come here.”

“Why do you want to cuddle with me though?”

He gave her an innocent look. His eyes were large, widened. The corners of his lips caved into his cheeks.

“Oh, alright!” she said, in a frustrated tone, as she leaned back into Casian’s arms. They adjusted, until both positions were comfortable. They watched the black sky slowly fade to orange. The silence was awkward, but nonetheless, Charlie enjoyed being cuddled up to the man she had interest in. He began to playfully tug at her matted braids, as they waited for the rest of the gang.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

******2309**

* * *

 

“General, Sir!”

A scout made his way through the doors of Nate’s old office. Shaun was figuring out any loopholes as to what to do with the new information he had.

“The Brotherhood speaks of an attack on Fort Independence!”

His heart dropped.

“Gather the remaining troops and send a signal!” called the synth, immediately, without further process of information. Once the scout ran back out of the office, Shaun quickly ran out, before whistling.

“General!” Preston called from a distance. The colonel proceeded to make his way towards the new general.

“Come with me.”

* * *

 

At the Castle were Shaun, MacCready, Preston, Danse, and Valentine. The group looked as the soldiers began to hastily prepare.

“What do they want with the Castle?” asked the colonel.

Suddenly, a thought hit their heads.

“It makes sense!” MacCready called.

“The conveyor belt!”

He then yelled for the soldiers to quickly keep guard on the conveyor system. After all, the crafting of ammunition was the Minutemen’s greatest asset. To lose that would be a sure surrender. Suddenly, they heard footsteps, presumably horses. Approaching the gate were a few Brotherhood commanders, donned in fancy dress. Far behind were Paladins and knights, their power armor shining in the hot sun.

“Is it good that we all have power armor, or will they have them too?” MacCready asked sarcastically.

* * *

 

Charlie sharpened her arrows, preparing to whatever was to happen next. She sat next to a broken fence, one that Duncan was in the process of fixing. They didn’t engage conversation, but instead, awkwardly did their doings. Suddenly, the older brother cleared his throat, obvious he wanted to say something.

“Dad told me you were good with the bow.”

Charlie held out her compound bow, made of the finest steel.

“Why would you prefer that to a gun?”

She shrugged. The synth continued to rub rock against the metal. Sparks flew from the bonding of surfaces.

“Did Mom tell you she found it? It was when I moved to Texas.”

“Why are you talking to me?” Charlie said, irritated.

“You only bothered to come up here just now. You’ve never been around!”

The gentleman cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry I made you feel so negatively about me.”

“And that’s another thing!” she called out, angrily.

“You’re so damn polite!”

The ginger got up from the ground, with her arrow. Her grudge against her brother left him rather confused. In another way, he understood. When she was unable to walk, he had left to be with his wife. He stayed in Texas, as MacCready and Quinn returned to Boston and raised Charlie. It was a tough decision, however, Duncan always told himself in the back of his head that he had his reasons.

“You went off to marry that woman who can’t even get pregnant with your kid!”

“Charlie!” he yelled, as he chased his little sister back into the house. She ran up the stairs, almost in a tantrum. He followed her up the stairs, until he entered her room.

It was the first time since she was a baby.

At that moment, he wanted to cry.

Charlie sat on the bed, before grabbing her bow. She didn’t aim it towards her brother, although she wanted to. He sighed, still mesmerized by the lights she had surrounded the walls with. He aimlessly took a seat on his sister’s bed, just next to her curled knees and feet, before sighing. He collected himself.

“The MacFarlanes really needed help, Charlie. It was either me or Pa.”

She gave him a very angered expression.

“I was able to step up and help. Now, we have the biggest settlement in Texas. We did it, just with me there. I know I wasn’t there for you, growing up, but Mom and Dad always told me about you. Pa said he’s so proud of you.”

Duncan sighed.

“And I’m proud of you too.”

He placed his hand on her knee, inviting Charlie’s compassion. That was a downfall to the ginger. She was too compassionate to people, too curious, perhaps, lacking judgment. As MacCready always told her, “judgment is survival.”

She wanted to believe different.

Charlie saw the genuine and raw emotion in her brother’s eyes.

* * *

 

The fight held out, although the Minutemen were able to withstand their own. MacCready spotted someone in the distance. He noticed Lucy getting up on his horse... she got up on Karus.

The rancher jumped from the walls, before following the elder. He had his gun off safety, ready to take her out. However, he knew someone else was watching.

“Is this your horse?” Lucy called, as MacCready aimed towards her. He was suddenly hit in the back, before slumping over into the mud. He struggled to get up. Instead, the knight behind him did the work, pulling the rancher to his knees.

“You keep him alive,” Lucy called to her soldiers, before looking down at him. A commander suddenly came up, grabbing his rifle. The elder smirked. She approached MacCready, before bending towards him.

“We have a lot to catch up on,” she said with a smile.

* * *

 

The bow hit the target with a forced precision. Charlie handed the weapon to her brother, who did a quick inspection. He was impressed.

“You really took good care of this thing.”

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to use it.”

Duncan chucked. It never occurred to her how much he looked like their Dad. He was basically a splitting image. He touched her shoulder, before releasing a small sigh.

“Have you thought about what you want to do with yourself?”

She looked perplexed.

“Like, do you want to run the farm when Mom and Dad are gone, or...”

Charlie gave a scoff before collecting her bow. She wrapped it around her back. She thought he was joking. He wasn’t.

“I’m serious.”

When it hit her that he was curious, she looked back at him and crossed her arms. She looked to the side, her tongue clicking against her teeth. After a long pause, she spoke.

“I never thought about it.”

“What about kids?”

She then laughed.

“Kids? Never thought about that.”

Charlie made her way back to the house, before she noticed Danse and Nick were approaching them. They were running, their eyes looking worried from a mile away. Quinn met up with them, noticing that something was wrong. She patted her horse before crossing her arms.

“Did we win the fight?”

Danse and Nick both looked at each other. They weren’t sure who was to talk.

“MacCready disappeared.”

Quinn took a long pause to process it. Her eyes blinked a couple times, her face cocking to the side out of perplexion. Her mouth hung open.

“What?”

“We’re looking for him. Just, go inside, sit down,”

“You’re telling me that my husband is fucking missing?”

Duncan noticed the commotion. He instantly set his priority to Quinn, who was starting to hyperventilate. Charlie immediately followed behind. Duncan held his mother as tight as he could as she began to panic.

“Mom, calm down-”

“Instead of fucking coming and telling me you two should be out looking for him!”

Charlie had never seen her mother panic like she did. She was frantic, almost like a madwoman. She definitely knew it was the lack of mutkush due to the raids. It was a side of her mother that Charlie wish had never come out.

Just suddenly, from the Eastern Entrance, called a couple of Brotherhood soldiers. The Minutemen stood firm and strong, guns in position, ready to fire. The people who weren’t soldiers were willing to defend their property, as they collected their provisions. Their calls were aimed towards the expected.

“We don’t want anyone else, we just want the MacCready family,” they called.

“We want them _dead._ ”

Ray came out with his barrel loaded. Quinn’s panic suddenly caused her to sieze.

Charlie had never seen her mother have a siezure. Whenever it happened, it was expected, as her father would make sure the synth wasn’t around during the time. Due to that, she had no idea what to do, and froze. From behind her came Casian, locked and loaded. She didn’t notice him. Duncan and Ray tried to explain to Danse and Valentine what to do. Instead, the synth detective took action to defend the family. Amber came out of the house to fight with her family. When she noticed that her mother-in-law was on the ground, jolting uncontrollably, she also panicked. Duncan told her to help him move Quinn to her side. After doing so, they were unable to hear the sounds of exchanging fire. When a laser bullet swiped through Charlie’s cheek, she woke up.

“Charlie! You need to fight!” Casian called, his hand in hers. Her body instantly followed him behind their barrier. She kept her eyes to her disoriented mother. Quinn didn’t recognize Duncan for a second, until the details in her eyes sharpened.

“Why do they want you guys dead?” Valentine asked, before firing more shots. He hit a knight in the front, but not enough to cause damage.

“I think only Dad would know that.”

Duncan then looked to Charlie, before coming up with an idea.

“Hey!” He called, before pulling his baby sister up. He escorted her to the side of the house, out of Brotherhood sight. He pulled some leaves off the ground, before finding a cellar.

“Help me pull this up!” he yelled, as she followed him into the basement.

“What are we doing?”

“Well,” he paused. He sounded exactly like his father.

“Dad and I have been working on a weapon before you were born. Even Mom doesn’t know about it.”

“What kind of weapon?”

“One for emergencies like this.”

He pulled the gatling laser from the table.

“You may do the honors.”

Charlie paused for a second. Her brother became impatient.

“I’ll explain why we kept it a secret after we get Dad. I think he would rather tell you.”

* * *

 

Charlie emerged from the cellar, cornering over to the overpowered knights. When she pulled the trigger, she felt the rotation against her pelvis. The lasers began to rain onto the knights. She got a little engaged.

She heard a song in her head as it went.

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

Armor began to break. Some pieces popped off. Others bent and fell.

_Why does the stars glow above?_

A knight’s helmet popped off, along with his head.

_Don’t they know it’s the end of the world,_

Charlie felt time slow down. In the midst of it all, she didn’t notice that her mouth began to slowly open as her voice crescendo-ed into a scream.

_It ended when I lost your love._

When all the soldiers were dead, she instantly felt tired. The adrenaline was gone. The synth dropped the laser, before kneeling against it. She panted heavily, before looking on to the surprised occupants of the barrier before her. Her mother hadn’t seen it, as she was beginning to go back to herself.

They all looked extremely concerned.

Her eyes looked on to the burning and dissolved corpses in front of her. They were wide, bulging with each heavy breath.

* * *

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

**2309**

* * *

 

Quinn downed a bottle of whiskey in a matter of minutes. She had a raging headache from the seizure. The room was occupied by the whole MacCready family, including Zora and Casian. Charlie still felt the vibration onto her pelvis. Perhaps the experience taking out those soldiers was weirder than she expected.

Duncan broke the silence.

“Seems like the Brotherhood has Dad, as far as we know.”

The only ones who seemed fazed by his statement were Charlie, Casian, and Amber.

“What makes you say that?” asked the ginger synth.

“Lucy’s got a thing for him,” replied her mother. Her voice was bitter, perhaps irritated.

Charlie took a minute to muster up her thoughts.

“She wants all of you dead because of me, is it?”

Quinn gave her daughter a grim expression. She knew the guilt that her daughter had. The ginger came up to the synth, before wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

“Charlie,” she started, with a long pause. She looked at Duncan. His expression was solemn.

“Lucy wants to get rid of everything your Dad loves. It’s a control thing.”

“She wants to kill his family so she could control his life?”

It sounded ridiculous.

Quinn escorted her daughter to the ripped and burned sofa, before taking a seat. She rolled her tongue to the back of her upper teeth, rubbing against her molars.

“A week ago, your Dad figured he would take care of this. He went to the battleship and tried to talk her out of what she’s doing. In the process, he also tried to assassinate her. Didn’t work.”

“I think she caught on and it’s been a bit of an obsession,” Duncan added.

“They grew up together, and they were, well, together for a long time. Imagine she kept that on her for all the years she was in the Brotherhood, say,” Quinn quickly paused.

“All these years she was still wanting him, and to find out he married, his wife died, so he remarried again, and had kids.”

“So she’s looking to use Dad as an object against his will?” she asked, worriedly.

A small pause broke out into the room. Duncan cleared his throat.

“Dad made a pact,” he replied.

“If he loses you, me, or Mom, he’s gone.”

Charlie remained confused. Her older brother grabbed her hand, before giving a very worried look.

“If Dad finds out that any of us are dead, who knows what he’ll do.”

“Then we have to find him quickly,” called Ray from the end of the room. He finished cleaning his barrel.

* * *

 

Two knights escorted a cuffed MacCready back into a burned office. His scarred abdomen was bruised from the beatings. His back hurt. The aging was definitely catching up with the buising, as back years before, he had grown used to fights.

Lucy closed the door behind him, before making her way to the burnt desk. She had a very mischievous grin, one that left him rather uneasy. Her fingers trailed through the steel of her desk, before she sat down. There was a long, uneasy pause between the two. The rancher certainly fell for the horse trap.

“Found another take on the Trojan Horse method?” he asked, sarcastically.

She paused for a moment.

“I figured the Minutemen were powered enough to win the fight with the castle, but I didn’t expect you to love your horse that much.”

MacCready sank in his shoulders. The elder got up from her seat. She approached him, before grabbing his cuffed left hand.

“I suppose you’re not willing to start with the Brotherhood now, are you?”

His answer was simple. He raised that left hand that was touched, with a strong middle finger sticking up. Lucy let a shaky sigh escape her breath. She moved back to her desk, before pushing a button. It was surprising that said button was still functional. The knights moved in, before one placed his hand on MacCready’s shoulder.

“Interrogation room.”

The suits of power armor turned the rancher around. He didn’t say a word the rest of the way. Once they made it in, a small light turned on, looking down onto a platform. It almost looked like a steel gurney. He was escorted onto it, before being un-cuffed, but his hands moved into tight ropes that gripped onto his skin. His feet were gripped into the belt-like cuffs as well. After the knights left, MacCready laid there in silence. His feet fell asleep, his back beginning to hurt, and his arms began to feel numb. All that he was able to move was his head, to which, his neck ached from the lack of support. After about an hour, Lucy entered through the bulkhead, before approaching the rancher. She took a seat onto the gurney.

“You really lost your mind,” he barked.

“You let humanity fail, RJ. I can’t let it fail anymore.”

“If anything you’re failing it. You’re letting people die. Good people. People with families.”

As he said his sentence, Lucy moved up, then suddenly bent forward, her head inches from his. He had to admit she was still pretty, albeit she was just psychotic.

“You have to sacrifice the few to save the many,” she replied.

“I had to sacrifice your family… and I’m saving you.”

His heart dropped. He didn’t want to believe it- of course he couldn’t.

“My family doesn’t go down easily,” he said, almost shaken. His lips trembled.

Lucy inched closer towards his face.

“This is the last chance to convince you.”

He felt a lump in his throat. There was that horrible feeling that something was going to happen. The paranoia crept in. At the same time, he worried for his family. He didn’t believe her the slightest, but that broken feeling still itched. He watched as she began to climb over the gurney. Her body rested on top of his.

“What are you doing?” he suddenly asked, worried. He couldn’t see Lucy pulling his shirt up, revealing the scar from the first meeting. He did notice that she bit her lower lip. He then realized what she was doing to him.

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled, his voice cracking. He felt her unbuckle his pants, before sliding them towards his feet. He struggled, unsuccessfully, as the belts held his limbs together. She noticed his member had grown, albeit his mind wasn’t inviting it.

“You do want this,” she whispered. He felt her skirt drape over his thighs, as she slowly eased him into her. He kept his eyes closed, hoping it would pass quickly, trying to drain his mind of the situation. He concentrated so hard, over her movements, her sighs, her moans. He wanted to hear Quinn. He wanted to only feel himself around Quinn. Not Lucy.

When she finished, Lucy scoped his giant scar, with heavy sighs. He still kept his eyes closed, but flinched when she moved her face to his, pressing her lips against his. MacCready showed his discomfort by pursing his lips inward, but she wouldn’t take it. She forced her tongue into his mouth. He grunted, hoping it would stop. He tried to move his face away. She wouldn’t stop. Tears fell down his cheeks.

_Just stop. Please._

After it was over, She readjusted her black and orange dress. She checked to make sure her hair was intact. Lucy then left the room. After doing so, MacCready breathed heavily, before he silently sobbed in the dark interrogation room.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309 –** **1 Week Later**

* * *

 

Deacon knew the battleship all too well from his knight disguises. It was all too easy. Although he was significantly old, the agent still knew how to get around. This time, he knew that it was imperative that a knight wasn’t going to cut it.

“Doctor Vincent Goldstein. Designation DN-309R. Hear that there is a fugitive in the interrogation room. Permission to get a sample for my research, Elder.”

“Granted.” The knights opened the bulkhead, allowing the “doctor” to make his way inside. Deacon felt the air compress from his back. When he looked away from the bulkhead, he instantly spotted MacCready, who was seemingly sleeping.

“Doctor Goldstein, here to examine your health,” Deacon said, professionally. The rancher groaned.

“Dammit, Deacon! Never knew I’d be glad to see you.”

“Your wife had a siezure after she found out you got caught.”

His heart dropped.

“Is she alright?” MacCready asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah. She’s got a taste for blood with these guys.”

Their conversation was in a whisper. Even though the walls were very thick, they assumed there was audio somewhere.

“Found a security camera behind you. Don’t look,” the rancher warned, as he pretended to do doctor work.

“Now that I know where you are, I’ll give the coordinates to Shaun. He’s planning a rescue mission for you and also a quick sweep through the battleship. We’re planning on blowing this thing up.”

“Good.”

Deacon noticed the rancher’s pants were down. He was instantly disgusted by the blatant nudity. When he grasped what had happened, he shook his head.

“Does the elder have the hots for you or something?”

His answer was confirmed when the rancher refused to look at him.

“I’m sorry I said anything.”

He began to pretend to write notes, albeit in reality he was writing the description of the room. He noticed that the rancher had numerous hickeys on his neck, which gave him the impression that the rape had been happening the whole time he was captured.

“I’m her submissive sex kitten and I can’t do shit about it,” MacCready answered, shaken.

“We’ll get you out of here, buddy. Just hang tight.”

Deacon packed his case up before he heard a “hey.” he turned around, meeting eye with the rancher.

“Please don’t let my wife and kids come to the attack. I can’t let them get hurt.”

“They’re planning for it. Never knew you had a gattling laser.”

MacCready grunted in irritation.

“Please at least let them wear power armor. I know Karlie hates it but...”

“I’ll give her the message.”

Deacon made his way towards the bulkhead.

“One more thing.”

He turned around. MacCready knew that there was audio in the cameras.

“Tell that bitch that I have herpes.”

* * *

 

Deacon came through the gates, before meeting eye contact with the short haired ginger. Quinn put her husband’s rifle behind her back. She approached the agent, concerned.

“Is he okay?” she asked.

Deacon sighed.

“He’s… her ‘Submissive Sex Kitten.”

He assumed she had something in her hands… and that something was little pieces at that point. He heard the crumbling in her hands. Duncan came up, and asked the same question. That time, the agent didn’t answer, but the ginger was obviously upset and frustrated. Deacon then handed the coordinates to Quinn. “If there was a way to describe his situation, let’s just say he could be on the cover of Bondage Magazine.”

“Aren’t you hilarious.”

“Are you upset with him? He doesn’t want this, Quinn.”

She held her hands to her head. She felt her heart breaking.

“He got captured to be a reason for Shaun to initialize the attack. He cried when he told me what was happening.”

She didn’t feel better about it. She was still angry. What he did was reckless. Nonetheless, she wanted to get him back. She wanted her husband more than anyone.

Shaun came up to the group. He grabbed the coordinates. A smile crossed his lips.

“Rescue mission and blowing the place to hell. Let’s get it started.”

* * *

 

Casian approached Charlie as she sat in her room, cleaning her arrows. He took a seat next to her. His eyes were solemn.

“My brother is launching a rescue mission for your father. He said for you to wear power armor.”

“Fuck that.”

‘Charlie.”

She was upset. After all that was happening, the synth just wanted the fight to be over. She wanted to lay in her bed, eating Fancy Lads, and forget the world.

Casian held her hand. It wasn’t like the typical squeeze she got before. He trailed his fingers through her veins, his touch delicate and compassionate. She let go of the anger for a second. Charlie sighed, heavily, before admitting something.

“I have something to tell you.”

He gave her a confused face, almost like a lost puppy.

“Cas...”

It was difficult for her to find the right words. The ginger tugged at her braids. She pursed her lips inward. Her heart sped.

“Are you… capable of loving someone, Cas?”

It took a moment for him to answer.

“I think I love people-”

“No, like, romantically.”

Even though the synth didn’t express much emotion, she could tell he had some feeling.

“I never experienced a romantic connection. I cannot say for sure.”

“Have you ever looked at someone and just felt, like, your stomach turn, or your throat close, or...” a small pause echoed into the room.

“Have you just looked at someone and felt your whole body tingle?”

His eyes darted from hers after she asked. He was visibly becoming uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry if I’m making this weird for you,” she said, shyly.

He looked down.

“I do admit I have a very profound bond with you, Charlie. You do give me that feeling.”

“Have you ever tried to address it and think what it was?”

He paused.

“… No. Was I supposed to?”

She chuckled. The ginger moved towards him, inching closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

“Are hugs uncomfortable?”

“Not at all. I love hugs.”

“I do too. I love your hugs.”

He was almost too pure for this world.

Charlie looked into Cas’ blue irises, before she noticed she inched to his face to meet his lips. However, she didn’t notice her head moved. Maybe he did. He was very inviting after all. His tongue slipped through her lips, meeting hers, his fingers sliding through her braids, through her matted hair and onto her scalp. He scratched lightly, sending a signal to her spine. She couldn’t take it. Charlie unstrapped her corset in the tunic, loosening it, before she slid it off her skin. Cas noticed she was shedding to her black bra. He had no idea what to do. He felt nervous.

“I’m sorry,” she said, after realizing what could have been happening.

“Don’t be,” he said softly. “I just… don’t know what this is.”

She wanted to laugh. She truly wanted to.

“… I almost was going to have sex...”

“Oh.”

He showed obvious awkwardness.

“Well, can you teach me?”

It took a moment for Charlie to process the thought. Suddenly, she burst into laughter.

Charlie inched up towards the other synth, before pressing her lips to his again. His hands cupped in her cheeks, as hers trickled to the buttons on his shirt. After unbuttoning, she unbuckled his trousers, before the trench coat and shirt both slid down his biceps. He was surprisingly somewhat toned. A spark trickled down to Charlie’s bits when she saw he was shirtless. He felt the same when he noticed that she was also toned, her abdomen crunched in a small six pack. She didn’t have a curvy figure, it was more straight. His hands darted to her abdomen, as he trickled his finger to her navel. Charlie stretched her arms behind her back, when she removed her bra. He became very aroused upon seeing her breasts. They weren’t big, but they complemented her athletic figure. He cupped his hand over one, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. She inched her body closer to his, as Cas wrapped his other arm around to her back. She loved the contact of his bare skin. Her breast rubbed against his cheek. He moved his face to the right, before cupping his lips through her nipple. “You got this,” she sighed, obviously aroused by his body language. She rubbed her pelvis against the bulge on his unbuckled trousers. Charlie then navigated Casian’s hand that scratched her back, moving it towards her underwear, before his fingers slid under the cloth. Cas moved away from her breast, before asking, “Have you done this before?”

She trailed with an “uh,”

“I read romance novels.”

He knew she wasn’t lying. he’s caught her reading them.

Casian then propped himself up a little more, allowing Charlie to navigate his hands again. One went back to her undergarment, exploring her womanhood. She leaned in for another kiss, as another hand went into her hair. He found an entrance, allowing his fingers to slide inside. She sighed. He pulled away. “Oh, no, you’re fine!” she added back.

‘I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not at all!” she said between heavy huffs. She navigated his hand back up inside her, as his fingers explored the wet walls of her core. Meanwhile, she brought her lips back to his again, as her pelvis thrusted inwards and out, in response to his fingers. “You’re doing fine,” she said to Cas as she pulled his trousers down even more. Her hand moved to his shaft, where she began to wrap her fingers around, and moved in an up-down motion. Both their kisses were heavy, as their hands went to work. However, Casian was closer to climax, as to Charlie it wasn’t enough. As he came, she continued to work her tongue with his, accentuating the experience. Charlie then worked to remove her undergarment. As a tease, she first moved downward to lick the fluid. He didn’t pay much attention as to why, more to her movement. Truth be told, she was the most gorgeous woman in his life. The experience made her even more gorgeous.

Charlie inched her insides around his member. While he was satisfied from the handiwork, it still felt amazing. She moved her torso in towards his. His face was buried into her neck. She began to thrust, her head facing upwards, her body hard with each thrust. She moaned, as he followed with sighs and huffs. Her face buried into his dark brown hair. His hands held to her waist, to keep control of her movements. She didn’t orgasm like he did before, but she enjoyed the feeling. It was almost as if she was complete.

Charlie removed him from her insides, before moving downwards, where her face fell to his toned chest. She grabbed his hand, before moving his fingers to her best bit. “This is the spot,” she said softly, as she urged him to rub against her. He did so without hesitation. His free arm wrapped around her upper back, while her right wrapped under his free one and her left wrapped over his neck. His shirt still draped against her mattress. Charlie looked back up to Casian. Her body began to jolt a little bit, which signaled that he was getting somewhere. Her eyes closed, with her mouth hanging downwards, but her upper teeth showing. He got a little cocky there. Cas moved her up more, before kissing her again. When her body sent electric signals and sparks from her head to her toes, he continued to kiss, as she did to him. She broke midway to moan, her curved nose brushing against his.

Casian moved his finger from her clit, before sliding down to feel the wetness again. He kissed her jaw, before she moved her head down to rest against his collarbone.

“What happens after this?” he asked.

She chuckled.

“Well, I guess some people say I love you.”

“But having sex with someone is enough to tell them that you love them, isn’t it?”

Charlie broke into a small laughter.

“Sometimes it isn’t like that, Cas.”

“But it’s like that this time, isn’t it?”

She moved her head up to see his confused puppy eyes. Charlie couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you, Cas.”

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

Duncan placed the laser onto a horse carriage. It was constructed similarly to an old western carriage, which became the norm of transportation. Troops gathered to hear a motivational speech. Others prepared their provisions.

Charlie prepared her bow.

Quinn entered a suit of power armor.

“Mom, does the helmet have extra padding?” asked Duncan.

She removed the helmet before handing it to her stepson. The ginger grabbed the laser, mesmerized by the design.

“Let’s go kick some ass.”

* * *

 

The family hid behind a large ship that was beached ashore. Quinn remained rather impatient, waiting for Shaun’s cue to roll in. The night was the darkest they’ve ever seen. Meanwhile, Ray cleared his throat nearing Charlie and Casian.

“Psst, Charlie,” Ray called, summoning his granddaughter.

“Should you be fighting?”

Charlie looked perplexed.

“Well, I heard what was going on upstairs.”

“Drop it,” called Quinn.

* * *

 

Sirens echoed into the interrogation room. The rancher was rather annoyed, considering he was suffering from a headache. MacCready spotted some troops gathering ouside, as the bulkhead was open. A Sentinel entered the room, before removing the cuffs.

“We’re transporting you.”

“Where?” he asked, before being escorted out.

When they reached the office, he was escorted into a long, narrow hallway. During his capture, MacCready mapped numerous ways out. Luckily his body also agreed with the plans he had in mind.

“I gotta take a leak,” he said.

“Keep walking.”

“Hey, if my bladder fails, Lucy’s going to have your ass.”

The Sentinel stopped, before pointing towards the wall to his left.

“Make it quick.”

“Hey, I mean, I gotta reach my dick, you know.”

The Sentinel groaned, before removing the cuffs. The rancher rubbed his rashed wrists.

“Make it quick.”

MacCready made it to the wall, before seemingly dropping his pants. He looked over to the power armor, before sighing. “Privacy, please?” After the soldier in the power armor turned, he began to empty his bladder. To MacCready’s right was a pipe, which he turned the valve to, which began to leak water. It sounded like the passing of urine. He then turned around, slowly creeping up on the soldier. He jumped on the back, grabbing the fusion core. The power armor shut down, opening up. The Sentinel jumped out, about to grab his weapon when the rancher suddenly headbutted him to the wall. A small fight broke out, although MacCready was able to overpower the soldier. He hit the man’s head against a pipe, breaking his nose. The soldier passed out on the floor. He then proceeded to place the fusion core back in, before jumping in the suit.

* * *

 

Whoever was in the sights of the crazy woman with the gatling laser did not meet a happy ending. Quinn mowed through the Brotherhood soldiers as Duncan and Ray kept in the front. They scouted hallways, making sure there were no soldiers ready to fire. Charlie, Zora, and Casian remained in the back. Charlie prepped her bow as if she was an angel-vested survivor of a zombie apocalypse.

A few Sentinels proved a fight for the family, even with the power of an oversized laser minigun. However, behind the sentinels was an approaching suit of Power Armor, which fired a laser at the fusion cores of each, causing them to explode. The person in the suit instantly recognized the ginger faces of his wife and daughter, even with it being dark. He held his gun out with one hand, his left hand in the air, before dropping it, and removing the helmet.

“Robbie!” Quinn gasped, before dropping the gun. She instantly crawled out of the suit, her sweat dripping to the ground. Duncan, on guard still, instead jumped in and picked the gun up. Ray followed behind Quinn as her husband also got out of the suit. She instantly grabbed him into a tight hug, sniffing from either the sweat draining from her forehead or the tears coming from her eyes. Ray instantly jumped into the suit, still keeping guard.

“Jesus Fuck Robbie!” she cried, her voice muffled under his collarbone. His right hand wrapped around the bottom of her neck while his left arm was wrapped around her waist.

“You do this again I’ll end you,” she said.

They broke their hug, before Quinn then said, “I know what she did to you.”

“Let’s talk about it later,” MacCready replied, before looking to his father.

* * *

 

The family waited for a signal or reply from the walkie talkie on the suit that Duncan wore. Charlie sat on the ground, Casian next to her. She leaned onto his shoulder, inviting him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Instead, he allowed her to slide to his legs, her head rested on his thighs. He affectionately stroked her hair, fighting through the knots and braids to her scalp. Quinn and MacCready sat in an awkward silence. She wanted to talk to him in regards of the rape. He remained silent, impatiently waiting for Shaun.

“Something’s wrong,” Duncan said softly.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie sounded up.

“We mowed through some soldiers but there are more coming out. We need someone to set fire to the ship!”

“I guess that’s my cue,” MacCready then said, before getting up. The rancher made his way towards the office. “This time we do it right,” he whispered. His family followed behind him, before making their way into the main area. It seemed empty. Charlie looked to Ray, who kept guard by the door. She was nervous. Her hand began to slide to Casian’s, giving a tight squeeze to signal her anxiety.

“I’m not great with computers,” the rancher said as he sat down. His wife shrugged. She wasn’t knowledgeable with them either. They called Duncan over, who jumped out of the suit of power armor. He took his father’s seat, looking to crack the code. “I wonder if you’re her password,” Quinn said sarcastically, her hands folded crisscrossed to her arms. MacCready groaned.

“Actually, you are the password, Dad,” called Duncan.

The groan was even louder.

“Now it would be nice if we had a self destruct button,” said the son. Charlie kept her eyes to the interrogation room, where the bulkhead remained open. It pained her to know that her father was in there for a week. Quinn tried her best not to look at it. She kept her eyes towards the door.

From inside the interrogation room emerged an injured figure. Lucy held her pistol towards Charlie. Quinn instantly aimed her husband’s rifle towards the elder. Casian followed, his weapon aimed to Lucy’s head.

“Is this her?” Quinn asked, with a bitter tone.

MacCready’s reply was hoarse.

“You look pretty horrible,” she said, keeping the rifle cocked towards the woman.

Duncan pulled his pistol out. Lucy took a look around the room. Her abdomen was bleeding.

“You see everyone here?” the ginger asked, before following, “These are the people you hurt.”

“She is not a person,” Lucy replied, pointing to Charlie.

“I bleed like you do.”

“She’s got a point,” Quinn replied to Charlie’s statement.

Casian slowly moved towards the synth.

“Let’s just fucking shoot her and be done with it,” Quinn shouted, her voice harsh through her gritted teeth.

“Mom, Nate’s rules.”

“Nate’s fucking dead. Fuck the rules.”

“Shoot her.” Everyone’s heads moved to MacCready.

Lucy’s expression of betrayal was apparent.

“RJ,”

“No.”

He crossed his arms, before looking down. He swayed his hips, pacing.

“You killed so many people, raped me, but then try to justify your actions by saying it’s for the ‘greater good.’”

“You’re trying to justify rape?” Quinn asked, scoffing.

Lucy looked down. She lowered her weapon.

“I thought I could get my point to you,”

“Your point that you’re obsessed with me, right?” MacCready leaned against the desk.

“You all don’t understand how dangerous this world is with this kind of technology. You’re blatantly using it to your advantage.”

“You don’t understand humanity, darling,” Quinn then replied, the rifle still up.

“Now let’s get this over with. I want to get back, cuddle with my husband, and fall asleep forgetting this shit happened.”

Lucy raised her gun back up. She began to get very defensive.

“We got teddy bears coming!” Ray called. Duncan found the self destruct code from the formalities. He clicked to initiate it. He then got from the seat, before jumping back into the power armor. Charlie was nervous upon having the weapon aimed to her. In the meantime of Duncan’s actions, Lucy began to cry.

“You’re making a huge mistake for letting that thing exist!”

“That’s my daughter you’re talking about,” the rancher called.

“She wasn’t birthed from your wife here. She’s not your daughter.”

“Are you seriously trying to offend me because I can’t have kids?”

Lucy pointed downwards when Duncan got into the suit.

"Regardless you chose to let an abomination exist!"

“Oh my fuck-” MacCready reached for the 10mm pistol holstered on Quinn’s hip.

Lasers flew through the doors. Zora allowed Duncan to fight, alongside his grandfather, as the Brotherhood soldiers attempted to make their way into the office. Lucy used the fight as an opportunity to try to shoot Charlie. Casian caught onto it, pushing Charlie against her mother, and taking the hit. MacCready caught his wife, who in turn shot Lucy in the stomach. Charlie was able to regain her balance from staggering, trying to keep her mother on her feet. It took her a moment to realize Casian was on the floor, his nice, yellow-ish white buttoned shirt staining in blood. Charlie panicked, attempting to pick up her boyfriend. Zora helped on the other side, as Quinn joined the side of her father-in-law. She was able to take a few soldiers out. MacCready approached the wounded and dying elder, who, while in pain, held onto her stomach. He aimed his pistol towards her.

“No! Please!” she called, in pain.

“I’ve had enough,” he replied, before putting a bullet in her head.

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2309**

* * *

 

“You’re going to be okay, Cas,” Charlie said softly, as she tended to the wound.

They sat in the horse carriage. There was a bit of privacy, albeit there was no doctor around the premises due to the tending of other wounded. Charlie had a bit of experience with stitching and disinfecting, lessons learned from Cheveyo.

“She would have killed you.”

“If it were up to her Dad would have been the only family left.”

“She would even kill Ray?”

Charlie shrugged. She looked outside to see her grandfather dressed in the suit, being his silly self. The old man made hysterical impressions that lit up the moment.

“You know that you’re lucky she didn’t hit a fatal spot,” said the ginger.

Casian affectionately wrapped his hand around her forearm. She had finished stitching. Her bloodied hands rubbed against his ruined buttoned shirt, before finishing on his bloodied trench coat. She gave him a sincere smile, before leaning in to meet her lips with his.

“You know,” she said after the kiss,

“For someone who’s very shy, you’re pretty willing to jump in front of a bullet… especially a laser bullet.”

“Laser bullets aren’t as effective as materialistic bullets,” replied the synth.

“A materialistic bullet requires removal. A laser bullet is a burn.”

She laughed, before cuddling up to her boyfriend. Outside she heard the horses whinny. One was affected by radiation, as it had two heads. That caused their whinnies to be quite loud. They heard conversation with other minutemen. Charlie looked out to witness the Colonel, Preston, looking down, seemingly sobbing.

“I think they found out what happened to Xavier,” Charlie said softly.

“I never knew he was a synth.”

“Same.”

MacCready came up to the door of the carriage, before opening. He looked down.

“Your mother told me that I owe you an apology,” he said, softly.

“An apology? For what?”

He cocked his head to the side. The rancher sighed.

“For being reckless.”

“Did she tell you to apologize to Duncan too?”

“To all of you.”

He leaned against the door, pointing to Casian. The wounded synth sank in his seat.

“As for you,” MacCready stated, jokingly,

“When are you going to give me grandkids?”

Casian’s mouth curved to an O-shape. Charlie suddenly became uncomfortable.

“I’m very sorry that I engaged into sexual intercourse with your daughter,” the synth apologized, his voice hoarse but sincere. Charlie sank in her shoulders. MacCready raised an eyebrow, then looked to the side. An uncomfortable smile sank in his cheeks. His eyes squinted. His mouth then opened, but nothing came out.

“Dad, I’m so sorry!”

MacCready then looked to his ginger daughter, his mouth dropped in confusion.

“Are you pregnant?”

She shrugged.

The rancher clicked his tongue against his gums.

“Does Shaun know about this?”

They both shook their heads.

“Grandpa knows...”

“Of course he knows. He knows everything.”

Charlie leaned forward, looking down. Casian was visibly uncomfortable more for the conversation, and less for the actual wound. He sat up, one arm raised to the top of the seat. MacCready then got into the carriage.

“Okay, so I think maybe your mother should explain what you do.”

He then held the door out, and shouted for his wife. Quinn looked irritated and cranky. She stomped through the mud into the carriage, before receiving the most awkward request.

“Explain how to have sex to your kid and her boyfriend.”

“She’s yours too!” she said, surprised by the request.

Charlie became a little more comfortable. She leaned back, before crossing her right leg over her left.

“Maybe we should work on getting everyone back in Sanctuary?” she said, softly.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. The group looked out the carriage, witnessing the battleship beginning to sink. They all looked at each other.

“Is she not coming back from the dead this time?” Quinn asked softly.

MacCready sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m sure this time.”

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you reach "The rancher took a seat..." stop reading and turn on "Shallows" from Daughter. Then listen as you read. That is the song for that moment.

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**23** **17**

* * *

 

Two months had passed since Quinn had last spoken. Her brain had grown a vicious tumor. It was only a matter of time. Curie had arranged half her office to hold the ginger, a bed specifically for her comfort. A year before, MacCready had been diagnosed with aggressive cancer. It was assumed their tumors had been result to their capture by the Children of Atom years before. Every day for that past year, however, MacCready never stopped farming. He even went out to tend the horses with the need to support his balance with the fence posts.

When Quinn fell into a coma, he visited her every say and slept next to her every night. He told her what he did that day, even if he thought she wasn’t listening. His wrinkled hand held hers as they slept every night. When she fell into the coma, she aged greatly. Her hair thinned. She was skinny like they first met, back when she was a sex slave in The Brothel. He had bags under his eyes, his forehead in more winkles than before. Every day he looked down at that turquoise watch. He paid close attention to the time.

Duncan had made his way back North after receiving a letter from Charlie explaining their parents’ states. Amber sat in the swing that was attached to the front porch, holding their four year old son. It was a very sunny and cool day. Their seven year old son helped Casian tend to the horses. Charlie sat next to Amber, and had a sinking feeling. She was nervous. She had news for her father that she held back from telling. She was pregnant. She and Casian were having a child.

That morning, MacCready walked into Curie’s office. It was a different day than usual. He always tended to the horses early in the morning and came back to spend time with Quinn. Instead, he woke up, went home to grab a blanket, and came back. Curie sat at her desk, examining her research, when she suddenly jumped, startled, by squeaking. MacCready struggled to pull a rusted wheelchair from the wall on the opposite end of the room.

“What are you doing, Monsieur MacCready?”

“I want to take Karlie outside.”

“How come?”

“She needs air!”

His voice was very hoarse. She helped him pull the wheelchair out. The wheels squeaked against the wood flooring. She helped him remove Quinn from the bed, before placing her over the blanket that rested against the seat of the chair. She wheeled her outside the office, then escorted MacCready out to sit next to his wife. She pulled a turqoise chair from the end of the porch area, and set it next to the wheelchair. He thanked Curie, but in the oddest way possible. He wearily grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. He looked her straight in the eyes. She felt her heart drop.

The rancher took a seat, as Quinn was slumped. She leaned his direction. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as tight as he could. He looked over to her, with his mischievous smile. At the same time, it was very sincere.

“Let me know,” he said, softly.

He looked up to the trees that swayed with the soft wind. The sun peeked in between each one.

A half hour later, Curie came outside to check on MacCready and Quinn.

“How are you doing out here, Monsieur?”

The synth placed her hand against the tip of the seat, before seeing that MacCready was slumped towards Quinn, almost in a similar position. She assumed he was napping.

“Monsieur?”

She touched his hand, before realizing it was cold.

Curie began to sob, which signaled Shaun’s attention. He ran towards the crying synth, until he realized what happened. Occupants of Sanctuary quickly ran towards the building to witness what was happening. Amber noticed the commotion, and urged Charlie to check it out. Duncan had spotted it first, dropping his utensils and making his way over. Charlie slowly approached the crowd, making her way to the front, to notice that both her parents were gone. Duncan noticed Charlie stood there, silent, unable to grasp what had happened. He came over to her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She then began to sob, screaming, before losing her balance. She fell to her knees, in her brother’s arms.

* * *

 

**2318**

* * *

 

A hooded figure kneeled next to two graves. One had etched out markings, the bottom saying “Blessed are the Peacemakers.” The figure got up to its feet, before turning around. Charlie removed the hood, looking at her family. Casian held an infant in his arms, covering her from the rain.

“Charlie, I find discomfort in your leaving.”

The ginger approached the synth, grabbing his hand.

“I have work to do, Cas. I’ll be back before you know it.”

She got up on a two-headed horse. She checked her belongings to verify everything was where it was supposed to be. Charlie looked down to Casian, reaching for his hand. She then bent forward to touch her daughter’s cheeks.

“Just take care of the farm for me.”

Charlie kicked the radhorse. It navigated to the Southern entrance. She turned around to Sanctuary, with a tear falling down her cheek, as she began her new journey.

* * *

 


End file.
